Una obsesion llamada amor
by Kairake
Summary: Alfred se ha quedado huérfano tras la visita de sus padres a Londres, siendo solo un niño y sin ninguna otro familiar en EU que lo pueda recibir se queda a vivir con sus tíos y su primo Arthur. RusxUSxUk y otras.Historia para gente madura con criterio  18


Buenas les traigo la ultima uva en mi cosecha antes que nada espero que todos lo disfruten y lleguen hasta el final. Al principio esto fue todo un reto y un gran debate mental, las parafilias no son malas solo no son del agrado de todos. Cada uno entiende y disfruta del sexo a su manera y como dice un viejo adagio mexicano siempre hay un roto para un descocido.

Aunque se trata de un AU debo de decir que creo que me salió un poco raro, quizás demasiado negro pero el resultado final es atrayente. Otro punto es que nunca pensé que me quedara tan largo y probablemente de para más porque abuse de las escenas rápidas. De ante mano muchas gracias por leer esto.

Les recuerdo que este fic contiene escenas muy graficas y algunas que pueden parecer asquerosas, para leerlo necesitas tener una mentalidad amplia y sin jucios, como dice mi querido proxeneta de esta historia "No a todos les gusta el chocolate"

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son de a Hidekazu Himaruya

Parejas concretas: RusiaxUSAxUK no necesariamente en ese orden un poco de FrUS aunque puede haber otras

_**Advertencias Este fanfic contiene las siguientes parafilias:**_

**Agonophilia**: Excitación proveniente de una lucha con la pareja.

**Algofilia**: Excitación producida por el dolor (Se diferencia del masoquismo por la ausencia del componente erótico).

**Amaestramiento**: Se trata de un término perteneciente al BDSM y consiste en entrenar a una compañera/o sumisa/o para que sea obediente.

**Amokoscisia**: Excitación por el deseo de castigar a la pareja sexual.

**Amelotasis**: Atracción sexual hacia personas con ausencia de algún miembro.

**Astenolagnia**: Atracción por la humildad, la humillación o la debilidad sexual ajena.

**BDSM**: Se corresponde a las siglas inglesas de bondage, disciplina, sadismo y masoquismo. El término engloba toda la gama de los llamados "juegos del dolor".

**Clismafilia**: Placer sexual obtenido al inyectar líquido en la cavidad anal también llamados enemas

**Consuerofilia**: Coserse zonas de la piel con aguja e hilo para obtener placer sexual.

**Coprofilia (coprolagnia)**: el uso de excremento en la práctica sexual

**Hematofilia**: Consiste en el amor desenfrenado por la sangre recién derramada.

**Odaxelagnia**: Excitación al morder o ser mordido por la pareja.

Si después de haber leído lo anterior no estas convencido de seguir no lo hagas es mejor retirarse en este momento y evitar problemas futuros. El que avisa no juega nunca a traición y si vas a continuar espero de verdad desde el fondo de mi corazón que disfrutes que esto, tiene mayoritariamente relaciones Homosexuales pero también hay hetero y algo de relaciones lésbicas pero mínimo. Sin más preámbulos te dejo con la historia.

Se me olvidaba no hay continuación principalmente por motivos personales, también por eso decidi finalmente subirlo como si fuese solamente un capitulo aunque algo largo, se podrán dar cuenta que la historia tenia para dar más en algunos puntos pero de tomarlos en cuenta tardaría demasiado en terminarla- teniendo en cuenta que quería hacer algo pequeño al final de cuentas-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una obsesión llamada amor

Apoyando las manos sobre el frio cristal podía claramente sentir el gran contraste de el calor de su cuerpo que a cada instante subía un poco más conforme procesaba, entre embobado y extasiado, lo que tenia frente así. Jadeo fuerza al verlo de aquella forma, sintiendo las repercusiones de lo que veía sobre su miembro, temblorosamente llevo una mano a su cremallera bajando de forma muy lenta el cierre.

El cuerpo del rubio tembló visiblemente al sentir sus dedos rozar su erección y envolverla por completo siguiendo el ritmo de aquellos dos cuerpos en una intimidad velada por su propia presencia. Un fuerte escalofrió que servía de preámbulo al inminente orgasmo que le sacudió por completo plantando las banderas de su conquista por todo su cuerpo ¿Cómo es que se podía sentir tan bien en esos momentos?

Se fue deslizando contra el vidrio hasta caer al piso con las piernas abiertas y la mirada opacada por el placer que le iba abandonando poco a poco, su ropa manchada con su semen. Apoyo la mano en el piso recargando su mejilla sudorosa y aun sonrojada contra el vidrio. Escucho como se abría la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación y no tuvo necesidad de volverse para saber quien entraba.

-Veo que lo disfrutaste. Aun falta más, ven conmigo y déjate llevar- aquel individuo le sonrió de buena gana mientras que las puntas de sus pálidos dedos le acariciaba provocativamente el rostro y el cuello hasta donde le permitía la camisa que llevaba puesta. No paro hasta sacarle un pequeño gemido a su compañero- Lo traje solo para ti ¿es lo que querías no?

El joven rubio asintió, se lo había dicho solo por casualidad jamás pensó que el mayor cumpliera con aquel capricho. En estos momentos ni si quiera era del todo consiente de la consecuencias que significaba cumplir su deseo. Asintió sin levantar la mirada agradeciéndole cuando le ayudo a ponerse en pie y salir de aquel cuarto de blancas paredes pintadas.

Sus pasos a través del pasillo eran algo torpes lo que le saco una sonrisa al mayor que paso una mano por su cadera sujetándole más fuerte contra si mismo pese a las protestas apenas audibles del rubio. Le soltó antes de llegar a la siguiente puerta habiendo cruzado el pequeño corredor que separaba esas dos habitaciones.

Había mandado instalar aquella mampara de vidrio polarizado espejeado como una morbosa novedad, le fascinaba ver que hacían sus invitados cuando se creían completamente solos. A través de una pequeña puerta que estaba perfectamente camuflajeado detrás de un tapiz que adornaba la pared y que hasta hace poco solo él conocía se accedía aquel cuarto.

Llevar a cabo ese encuentro había sido una de sus tareas más difíciles pero había valido bien la pena todo por ver el rostro de su pequeño juguete al entrar al cuarto. Levanto la vista saliendo de su ensoñación para ver como el rubio vacilaba antes de posar sus dedos sobre la puerta empujándola débilmente.

Dentro del cuarto otro rubio descansaba intentando regularizar su respiración dándoles la espalda, un ligero escalofrió sacudió el cuerpo tendido sobre la cama se encorvo un poco sobre si mismo dejando ver claramente las marcas de rasguños, moretones y mordidas que adornaban su blanca piel. Tenía la espalda surcada por dos enormes sendas de cardenales en un brillante rojo escarlata.

-Es todo tuyo, anda te espera. No es correcto dejarlo así- murmuro el mayor al oído de su rubio acompañante abrazándole de la cintura mientras le animaba a ir con el que estaba recostado sobre el lecho con un tono de voz siseaste y casi enfermizo.

10 años atrás.

Bufo por millonésima vez cruzándose de brazos cuando su madre amablemente le tendía una mano para que no se perdiera dentro del aeropuerto. La joven rubio se inclino quedando a la altura de su pequeño de 11 años, conocía muy bien el carácter del pequeño y sabia que cuando se encaprichaba no había quien le aguantara.

-Vamos Alfi solo será una semana ya veras que pasa rápido- le sonrió con una sonrisa contagiosa más el pequeño solo hizo uno que otro mohín sin aceptar lo que su madre decía. Porque tenían que ir a Londres a ver a un tíos de los que nunca había escuchado hablar, se supone que irían a ver las ballenas- Te prometo que en cuanto terminemos iremos a ver a las ballenas como te prometí por tu cumpleaños ¿de acuerdo?

Un par de fuertes brazos sujeto al pequeño por la cintura levantándole en el aire. Su padre le sonrió de forma radiante llena de una especie de auto seguridad que le hacia pasar desapercibido la molestia de su pequeño. Junto su frente con la de su pequeño rubio, las orbes azules del padre y del hijo chocaron, el pequeño parpadeo ante la actitud de su padre.

-Alice, Alfred es un chico grande y entiende que debemos visitar a su primo aunque tengamos que venir en su cumpleaños. Además en Londres hay cosas divertidas como el gran cañón es un enorme hoyo - Tanto la mujer como su hijo se le quedaron mirando extrañados intercambiando miradas entre ellos- Dicen que los extraterrestres tardaron un siglo años en tallarlo.

La risa cantarina de su esposa interrumpió su monologo, Alice tomo a su hijo en brazos apurando a su esposo a subir al auto. Dejo al chico en el asiento de atrás sujetándole con el cinturón de seguridad y dejándole unas papitas fritas, un refresco y su muñeco de acción favorito para que se entretuviera desde el aeropuerto a la casa de sus familiares.

La última vez que Alice había visto a los Kirkland fue cuando era apenas una niña de unos 10 o 12 años. Creía haberles perdido la pista hasta que la primera semana de febrero de ese mismo año recibió una carta de aquella familia disculpándose por el hecho de no haber asistido al funeral de sus padres. Se cartearon de febrero a mayo y en junio Alice les marcaba por teléfono una vez a la semana al menos.

Cierta noche cuando Alfred ya se había ido a dormir le comento a Mike sobre la propuesta de sus familiares sobre ir a verlos intentando restablecer los lazos familiares. Alice sabia que su esposo había sido huérfano y lo mucho que le costo abrirse paso hasta el puesto que tenia ahora en su empresa, en un principio fue esa misma determinación la que hizo que se fijara en ese hombre tan escandaloso y nada culto. Mike había cursado una carrera terminal en el bachillerato y tomado un par de cursos más tarde en cambio su mujer tenia una maestría en la carrera de relaciones exteriores, nadie entendía que había entre ellos que los había mantenido unidos por tanto tiempo siendo que eran como el agua y el aceite pero si en algo estaban de acuerdo ambos era que la familia siempre seria lo más importante.

No le costo mucho trabajo convencerle que viajaran a Londres a visitar a su única familia en este momento bajo la idea de que aquello incluso le convenía a Alfred, su prima se había casado con un respetable ingles con el que tuvo un niño más o menos de la edad de Alfred, su nombre era Arthur y tenia 15 años mientras que su pequeño tenia 11 años la diferencia de edades no era mucha por lo que suponía que ese par se podría llegar grandes amigos, aunque Arthur pasase por la adolescencia y quizás no le haría mucha gracia soportar a un niño.

Lo único malo es que los boletos que les mandaron los Kirkland coincidían con el cumpleaños de Alfred y Mike le había prometido al menor que irían a ver a las ballenas. El niño había hecho un enorme berrinche.

Mike tomo la precaución de rentar un automóvil desde el aeropuerto de Heathrow, era la primera vez que Alfred veía un lugar tanto por su tamaño como por el numero de pasajeros que constantemente entraban y salía no pudo evitarles preguntar a sus padres ¿de donde salían tantas personas? Cuando subieron al auto que su padre había rentado, según el señor del alquiler era la forma más rápida y segura de llegar al centro de Londres.

Alice bajo el espejo del asiento del copiloto para ver a su hijo y sonreírle intentando animarle un poco aunque el menor estaba más concentrado en hacer pelear a su superhéroe con un dinosaurio morado.

-Cariño en cuanto lleguemos quiero que te portes bien y que te lleves bien con tu primo Arthur ¿Quedo claro?- volviéndose a su esposo cuando el pequeño asintió- Y tú nada de pleitos por niñerías.

-Pero Alice- La severa mirada de su esposa le advierte que es mejor guardarse cualquier comentario que pensara decirle por muy importante y justificado, según él, que fuera. Tendría que someterse de nueva cuenta a los deseos de su amada esposa y no pelear por tonterías como deportes o cualquier otra cosas así- Entiendo, daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

La chica sonrió sabiendo que quien llevaba los pantalones en esa relación era ella sin importar los estragos y las mil y una quejas que sacara Mike. Le amaba con todo su corazón, a tientas su mano busco la del rubio mayo apretándola ligeramente de forma amorosa.

-Cuidado- grito de pronto la chica al ver que los coches que iban delante de ellos se comprimían sobre si mismos como si fueran simples latas de aluminio, el fuego y las explosiones estaban por doquier.

Mike intento en vano esquivar los vehículos que se acercaban peligrosamente con un volantaso pero el enorme camión de carga y su caja terminaron por llevárselos a ellos también haciéndoles chocar contra un poste de luz.

Alfred había cerrado los ojos con fuerza cuando vio que enorme camión y aquellas "latas" se venían sobre ellos, su pequeño corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Lleno de angustia y temor lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar eran los gritos desesperados de sus padres.

"Papá es un héroe, el nos salvara" se dijo mentalmente para segundos después sentir el impacto de choque, un fuerte dolor le invadió sentía como si algo le estuviera apresando la pierna derecha y la humedad se escurría por su rostro goteando hasta su piernas.

Alrededor suyo explotaron varios vehículos lanzando enormes lenguas de fuego sobre los otros vehículos, fundiendo pedazos pequeños de metal y algunos plásticos. Un enorme espiral de humo se eleva por el cielo oscureciendo la tarde para darle un aspecto aun más lamentable aquel enorme accidente

El sonido de la sirena de las ambulancias hizo eco en aquella escena macabra, el tráiler había perdido los frenos llevándose consigo a 10 carros, los primeros apenas y se podía distinguir la forma que habían tenido. El suelo estaba plagado con trozos de metal retorcido, aceite y una que otra extremidad humana, los paramédicos se apuraron a ayudar a los vehículos que se veían menos afectados y por lo tanto sus ocupantes tendrían más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Uno de esos paramédicos traía en brazos el maltratado cuerpecito de un niño rubio que tenia la mirada fija en un charco de sangre que escurría de la portezuela del copiloto. La mancha de sangre fue avanzando lentamente hasta que rodeo a un muñeco de acción medio fundido en el asfalto, en el asiento del copiloto el vidrio se había roto lanzando a una chica rubia contra el asfalto.

La mujer descansaba de una forma extraña con el cuello roto volvía sus ojos verdes y vacios parecían estar mirando al chico que aquel paramédico llevaba en brazos, una de sus pierna se había doblado de una manera tan poco ortodoxa que dejo expuesta parte del fémur y una enorme fierro le atravesó el pecho dejándola clavada en el cofre del auto como si fuera una mariposa ensartada con un alfiler.

Alfred despertó una semana después en el hospital, tenía una pierna enyesada, la cabeza vendada y un vendaje más en su costado. No podía ni respirar adecuadamente porque sentía que se ahogaba. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue aun muchacho rubio a un lado de su cama cabeceando. Al principio no entendió que hacia en aquel lugar, los hospitales jamás le había justado tenían un aroma que le ponía nervioso.

-Good morning Alfred, Are you okay? - Aquel comentario le hizo volver en si encarando al chico que descansaba sentado a su lado y lo miraba genuinamente preocupado. Sus enormes ojos verdes como dos forestas le recordaron a su madre. Como si su cerebro solo necesitara un pequeño empujón aquel par de ojos le hicieron consiente de su realidad. Abrió la boca intentando hablar sin lograrlo- Tranquilo, no pasa nada te tuvieron que sedar pero el doctor dijo que estabas bien.

El menor levanto una ceja como preguntándole silenciosamente quien era y porque estaba a su lado. Con la mirada le recorrió de arriba a bajo buscando alguna respuesta, no podía ser un enfermero por su edad.

-Lo siento, no me he presentado- le sonrió con tal intensidad y pureza que por acto reflejo Alfred imito sintiéndose menos angustiado de lo que estaba- Soy Arthur Kirkland, tu primo.

Los ojos azules del menor se le llenaron de lagrimas por su culpa, o más bien por la de su familia, había perdido a sus padres todo el odio que sentía en esos momentos encarno en la figura del ingles que le miraba genuinamente preocupado por su saludo.

-Lamento lo de tus padres- respondió sencillamente mordiéndose el labio inferior al notar la furia en la mirada de su compañero. Se puso en pie levantando una mano intentando tocar el hombro del otro para demostrarle su apoyo cuando este le soltó un fuerte manotazo evitando que le llegase a tocar si quiera, sus ojos azules destilaban enojo puro.

-No me toques. Ya has hecho suficientes cosas malas por un día, no quiero sentir tus sucias manos sobre mi. Te odio y a tu familia también- El mayor de los dos estaba a punto de replicar cuando entro su padre junto con el doctor que llevaba el caso del norteamericano.

El padre de Arthur era un reconocido cardiólogo por lo que en cuanto supo lo que le había pasado al pequeño Alfred hizo todo lo posible porque le atendieran en el hospital en el que trabajaba y así tener información fresca sobre los avances de su recuperación.

-Buenos días Arthur- le sonrió el traumatólogo con cariño- ¿Has estado cuidado bien de nuestro pequeño paciente?

-Lo mejor que he podido Doctor Svillen- Respondió sencillamente el rubio de espesas cejas sin apartar su vista del mayor solo mirando de reojo a Alfred que le seguía viendo con una mezcla de profundo rencor e ira mal disimulada que se reflejaba en sus hermosas orbes azules- Además Alfred se ha comportado muy amable así que no he tenido que hacer gran trabajo en realidad, es un chico muy fuerte.

Mintió descaradamente mirando durante todo ese pequeño discurso al norteamericano a los ojos y este casi podría haber jurado que de no se porque él sabia la verdad le hubiese creído de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron los adultos. Apenas y alcanzo a escucha las felicitaciones de uno de aquellos doctores al menor, después de todo el medicamente aun le mantenía ligeramente atontado.

-Alfred, voy hacerte un chequeo de rutina. Según los resultados de tus últimos análisis has mejorado mucho pero quiero saber si te duele algo- Finalizo el galeno acomodándose su estetoscopio y acomodando al norteamericano de espaldas hacia el y escuchando sus pulmones dándole algunas indicaciones con aquella voz tan monótona de cualquier medico- bien, se escucha todo normal en tus pulmones, temía que la costilla que se te fracturo hubiera rasgado tu pulmón pero por lo visto todo esta bien.

Esta vez el doctor Svillen le dedico una mirada de complicidad al su colega, se colgó el estetoscopio en el cuello tras haber tomado la temperatura de Alfred y les dejo a solas, más tarde mandaría a una enfermera para que le cambiara los vendajes y demás.

El doctor Kirkland se sentó en la silla que minutos antes ocupara su hijo hablando con el menor sobre su situación actual. Desde cuanto había dormido hasta si tenia algún familiar en Norteamérica al que le gustaría llamar. El menor negó agachando la cabeza y ocultando vanamente las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus hermosos ojos y que traicioneramente resbalan por sus mejillas estrellándose contra sus puños cerrados.

-No tengo a nadie, mis padres eran mi única familia- respondió hipeando mientras intentaba contenerse, después de todo era un hombre y como tal no debería llorar pero no podía evitarlo todo su mundo se había venido a bajo en un santiamén. La vida le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada y no se creía capaz de soportarlo.

-Puede que no sea un consuelo pero en ese caso estamos haciendo los tramites para que te quedes en Inglaterra con nosotros- James había hablado con su esposa con respecto a eso y aunque en un principio la mujer se mostro renuente al final acepto- No podríamos dejar que terminaras en un orfanato cuando también eres de la familia.

-No quiero quedarme en Inglaterra, quiero volver a casa y que todo sea normal de nuevo. No quiero tener otra familia quiero a mi familia que perdí por venir aquí- James sonrió con consideración, entendía que Alfred no estaría muy a gusto con aquella decisión pero no podía tampoco obedecerle y que se fuera a una casa hogar en EUA

-Lo siento pequeño pero no puedo dejar que…

-No necesito su caridad ¿Qué no lo entiende?- se tapo con las sabanas dándole la espalda al doctor ya no quería saber nada de esa familia y sobre todo no quería ver a Arthur nunca más.

Un par de semanas más tarde aun con la renuencia del menor la familia Kirkland se lo llevo a su caso y le trato como si fuera uno más de la familia. Aquella actitud le molestaba enormemente a Alfred pues suponía que solo se comportaban así por lastima pero sin duda lo que más le fastidiaba era el hecho de que no importaba cuando hiciera por hacer enojar al pequeño ingles este siempre se mantenía educado y amable para con él

Los días más difíciles sin embargo fueron cuando ingreso a su nuevo colegio, el americano se mostraba arisco con sus compañeros y demasiado escandaloso para el gusto de los profesores que tenían que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para aguantarle y entenderle. El primer año de su estadía en Inglaterra Alfred se paso viendo al terapeuta y a un tanatologo 3 horas cada tercer día.

Pasaron los años y su actitud fue cambiando, paso del odio a una especie de admiración porque para Alfred Arthur hacia perfectamente todo lo que se proponía y aunque a veces era mal hablado siempre tenia una sonrisa para él, siempre estaba con él cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien o tenia algún problema y sin importar lo estúpido que este fuera Arthur siempre tenia las palabras precisas junto con aquella sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a él.

Al cumplir los 16 años aun dormían juntos pese a que Arthur hacia poco que había entrado a la universidad y había hecho nuevos amigos cono los que salía a pasear de vez en cuando, incluso a veces les llevaba a casa. De esta forma fue que conoció a un portugués muy amigo de su "hermano".

La primera vez que lo vio se le hizo una persona interesante y muy alegre pero sentía un sentimiento extraño bullir en su interior cada vez que se le acercaba demasiado al ingles y lo tocaba sin ningún disimulo. El portugués era un chico de piel bronceada, hermosos ojos verdes como dos aceitunas maduras, una sonrisa que afloraba con suma facilidad y llevaba el cabello alborotado por más que intentara acomodarlo

-Pero te lo digo en serio Arthur deberías sonreír más- como todos sus paisanos el muchacho moreno. Dijo abrazando a su compañero y mirando a Alfred sobre el hombro de este- ¿A que no luce mejor cuando sonríe?

-Arthur tiene una linda sonrisa pero es aun más bella porque no la comparte con muchos- aunque claro esta él la quería solo para él.

Los mayores sonrieron ante el comentario del menor y el portugués se despidió alegando de que había quedado en llamarle a su hermano esa noche como cada 15 días o sino el menor se preocuparía tanto que incluso era posible que tomara un vuelo directo a Londres desde España.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Arthur preparo la cena bajo la atenta mirada de su primo que se había quedado callado desde que se fuera el otro. Recostado con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sillón le veía con mucha atención recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo y tratando de memorizar cada uno de los gestos de su compañero.

-Oye Arthur ¿tienes tiempo mañana? Es que quiero invitarte al cine, hace mucho tiempo que no vamos juntos- podía sentir el palpitar desbocado de su corazón eh incluso llego a imaginar que Arthur le escucharía, como en aquel cuento extraño que el mayor le leyó alguna vez "El corazón delator". Pego su pecho lo más que pudo contra el sillón intentando acallar aquellos latidos que no hacían más que desconcentrarlo- ¿Y bien?

-Alfred mañana no puedo, estoy ocupado- y la sonrisa que adornaba encantadoramente el rostro del menor se disolvió tan rápidamente que uno llegaría a pensar que solo se trataba de un cruel espejismo y nada más.

-Ya veo. Supongo que saldrás con tus amigos- cerro los ojos tratando de hacer memoria- con Fernando, Martha y Stefania ¿verdad?- Honestamente no quería escuchar un "si" de sus labios pero tampoco podía dejar que el mayor notase cuanto le afectaba, aun a costa de ser masoquista ¿Había algo de malo en querer a Arthur solo para él?

-No, ellos tienen cosas que hacer pero no es por eso por lo que estoy ocupado- se dio la vuelta sonriéndole con una pequeña cacerola en manos que dejo sobre la mesa. Sirvió un poco de estofado a ambos- Ven a cenar Alfred, se va enfriar y no pienso calentarlo de nuevo.

El menor se levanto a regañadientes sintiendo un mal sabor de boca, tomo asiento en la silla que quedaba justo enfrente de la del ingles y comió la primera cucharada sin mucho ánimo. Levanto la vista buscando las orbes verdes de su primo como pidiéndole una explicación a ese distanciamiento tan repentino desde que entro a la universidad.

-Entonces, no me has dicho ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan ocupado?- pregunto aparentando desinterés, no quería que el otro le tuviese lastima.

-Tu cumpleaños Alfred ¿Me dirás que lo has olvidado?- El más pequeño de los dos se le quedo mirando fijamente como si intentase recordar. Arthur le miro y se rió divertido ante el despiste del norteamericano- Increíble nunca pensé que se te pudiese olvidar algo así. Debes estar enamorado ¿Quién es la desafortunada? ¿La conozco?

El norteamericano se sonrojo de golpe al escucharle, si bien había olvidado su cumpleaños no era por eso que el carmín coloreaba sus mejillas sino por el hecho de que no había pensado que pudiese enamorarse. El no amaba a Arthur porque este era su primo y sobre todo eran hombres no podía ser o ¿si? Era incorrecto. A él debería de gustarle alguna chica.

-Con tu silencio me estas dando la razón. Vamos dime ya quien es ¿O pretendes que adivine? Te metes en tantas cosas que será difícil adivinar- se siguió burlando el ingles sin darse por enterado de la batalla interna del menor sobre su sexualidad y que muy probablemente de ser verdad Arthur nunca le correspondería- ¿Alguna de las chicas del club de cine? Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera se que tipo de chica te gusta.

-Don´t follow-Le grito totalmente sonrojado y desviando la vista. Arthur por su parte parpadeo confundido ante la abrupta reacción de su compañero- No estoy así por una chica, de hecho ni si quiera me gusta alguna en estos momentos.

El ingles arrugo la servilleta que tenia en sus manos debajo de la mesa, malinterpretando las palabras de su primo creyó que estaba así porque recordaba aun a sus padres y no le había perdonado, más aun con la noticia de que se celebraría el cuarto aniversario de la tragedia y los medios de comunicación no habían parado en las ultimas semanas de hacerle publicidad.

-Lo siento ya no volveré a decir nada sobre eso- Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, Alfred no entendía porque había actuado así pero quizás fuera lo mejor hasta que lograra entender que es lo que le estaba pasando. Por su parte Arthur solo comían en silencio, ni siquiera se escuchaba el golpeteo de la cuchara contra la porcelana. Finalmente se animo a hablarle- ¿Aun quieres ir al concierto? Ya había comprado los boletos pero puedo regresarlos sino te sientes con ganas de ir.

-Si quiero ir- Murmuro apenado el menor sintiendo que aquello era lo más similar a una cita que podría tener con el ingles- Son mi banda favorita y solo estarán poco tiempo en Inglaterra además Razorlight también estará. Sera divertido Arthur, muchas gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños.

-También podríamos ir al cine a ver la película que querías- Noto la duda en los ojos azules y se apresuro a decirle- Faltare a las ultimas clases pero solo por esta vez.

-¿Estas seguro? Tú nunca faltas- su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza contra su pecho, si Arthur faltaba a clases por él le hacia sentir más importante que sus amigos. Se conformaba con muy poco lo sabia pero algo es mejor a nada- No es que me queje pero me preocupa que luego te arrepientas.

-No lo hare, además si es importante para ti también es importante para mi Alfy- Se puso de pie y le revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos- ahora a hacer la tarea y demás que les prometí papá y mamá que te estaría vigilando.

A la mañana siguiente después de dejar al menor en la escuela Arthur se fue a la universidad, le dejo las tareas que tenia pendientes a Fernando, su amigo portugués, pidiéndole de favor que las entregara y que tomara notas por ambos. Fernando le miro extrañado pero finalmente sonrió y le pidió que se divirtiera.

El concierto fue incluso mejor que lo que habían esperado ambos anglosajones gritaron hasta desfallecer cantando una y otra vez, con la poca voz que les quedaba, las canciones que iban tocando. La primera vez que Alfred le había visto hacer eso a Arthur se había quedado pasmado por el enorme contraste, sino lo conociera y solo le hubiera visto en un concierto estaba seguro de que no le reconocería si llegara a verlo en la calle caminando a su lado.

La ropa del ingles acentuaba sus formas y le levantaba el trasero, cada vez que saltaba o gritaba el menor no se podía contener y desviaba la vista para mirarle. Aprovechando la enorme congregación de personas y que los ánimos de todos estuvieran tan exaltados incluso había podido rozarle ligeramente las nalgas sin que el mayor protestara.

Los siguientes 6 años Alfred se la pasó intentando ocultar sus sentimientos y tratando adivinar las preferencias de su primo, durante este tiempo también sucedieron otros asuntos de interés como fue la muerte de la madre de Arthur y que su padre se fuera a vivir a España definitivamente por órdenes del doctor después de la muerte de su esposa. Arthur le hablaba a menudo y pasaban varias horas platicando animadamente en el teléfono.

Por su parte el norteamericano había entrado a la carrera de ciencias de la comunicación y estaba por salir, pese a su carácter voluble y demasiado ruidoso que llevaría a pensar que no tendría buenas notas sucedía todo lo contrario pero no era por él que hacia eso sino por su primo al que había aceptado que deseaba y amaba.

Alfred había elevado a un enorme pedestal inalcanzable a Arthur, se había mordido los labios intentando acallar las palabras que brotaban estrepitosamente de su corazón cuando el mayor llevo a su primera cita a casa y se la presento como su novia. Aquella relación no duro mucho para alegría del yankee que festejo a hurtadillas que su primo terminara con aquella mujer, no es que fuera mala simplemente estaba con él. Alfred sabia que si la hubiese conocido bajo otras circunstancias se habrían llevado de maravilla.

La pasión sin embargo la pasión de la que había venido siendo su prisionero por tantos años comenzaba a amedrentar la convicción que tenía de solo observar a Arthur sin hacer nada por acercarse a él. Tenia en claro que al ingles no le interesaban los hombres pues era amante de las dulces figuras femeninas.

Intentando escapar de aquel sentimiento que poco a poco le iba consumiendo se dedico a buscar, primero con recelo entre los barrios bajos, las tabernas y los antros buscando algún prostíbulo. Era de la idea de que aquellos lugares, donde se tratase abiertamente la homosexualidad, a pesar de todos los avances sociales serian más difíciles de encontrar.

Además que el lugar ideal tenia que cumplir un montón de requisitos. De vez en cuando conseguía llegar a intercambiar algunos besos y uno que otro roce caliente con algún extraño casual que conocía en aquellos lugares pero su misma timidez le impedía entregarse por completo, siempre que hacia eso venia a su mente la imagen de Arthur mirándole con desprecio y reprochándole que dejara que un hombre le tocara de esa forma por eso no llego a perder su virginidad con ninguno de esos hombres.

Uno de ellos amablemente le dio una pequeña tarjetita de color blanco en la que venían dibujadas un par de alas con una aureola en el centro de la que salía una cola de diablo con tres picos como terminación. En el dorso de la tarjeta estaba inscrito con letras iridiscentes el nombre del bar.

-¿The theater?- Leyó la tarjeta en voz alta preguntándose porque demonios iba a un lugar que ni conocía solo por un extraño le había dado esa tarjeta. Aquel hombre le dijo que solo se le permitía la entrada a las personas que mostraran esa tarjeta a la entra por el tipo de servicio que se brindaban en aquel lugar. Alfred no se había podido resistir y finalmente fue a la dirección que le indicaba la ficha.

La fachada del prostíbulo lucia por demás conservadora, una casa que pasaría en el anonimato junto a las demás del vecindario, sino fuera por un pequeño cartel que rezaba un viejo adagio de la divina comedia que no pudo identificar en esos momentos. Toco la puerta y le mostro la tarjetita al encargado que lo dejo pasar y le dio unas cuantas indicaciones.

Para llegar al prostíbulo propiamente dicho había que bajar unas largas escaleras iluminadas con tonos rojos y naranjas. En cada descanso había una estatua de apariencia humana pero asexuada en la mayoría de los casos, en otro simplemente eran hermafroditas. Aquellas poderosas figuras de cobre estaban iluminadas con luces azules y amarillas por arriba y por debajo de tal forma que enfatizaban aun más las posturas eróticas en las que se encontraban.

Siguió bajando y al llegar al séptimo descanso encontró una puerta solamente cubierta por una fina y vaporosa cortina de seda roja. La música que se alcanzaba a colar desde adentro tenia matices oscuros y apenas y lograba entender de qué se trataba aquella canción, con cuidado separo la cortina y entro al prostíbulo.

A su lado derecho tenia un enorme escenario con todos los aditamentos de los grandes teatros pero con un par de escalinatas de marfil que daban hacia las mesas que estaban colocadas en forma de U, en el centro de esa enorme u se encontraba un pequeño pabellón con los típicos tubos y unas cuantas cadenas largas en diferentes tamaños. Detrás de la mesas estaba la barra donde un alegre cantinero de piel bronceada y llamativos ojos verdes servía las bebidas y era uno de los contactos de los clientes con el dueño del prostíbulo.

Al entrar todas las miradas se posaron un instante sobre él, Alfred sonrió apenado pensando que aquella había sido la peor de la ideas había podido cometer. Giro sobre sus talones y estaba a punto de partir cuando un hermoso chico que solo llevaba puesto un diminuto delantal azul casi traslucido y un moño enorme en su cuello choco con él.

-Perdón, lo siento mucho. Tome asiento por favor, en un momento le atiendo- Los encantadores ojos malva del pequeño le hipnotizaron, su largo cabello crespo caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros acentuando aun más la belleza de su cuello. No protesto al sentirse empujado hasta una de las meses cercanas a la barra. Cuando el chico le dio la espalda pudo admirar el hermoso trasero que este tenia bamboleándose lentamente mientras se alejaba de él. Inconscientemente se relamió los labios al ir bajando por sus piernas apreciando que no llevaba ropa interior.

No muy lejos de su mesa se encontraba un hombre ya entrado en años en cuyas piernas se sentaba un muchacho de cabellera castaña con unos hermosos ojos azules totalmente desnudo excepto por un par de guantes largos muy similares a los que utilizan las mujeres cuando llevan vestidos de fiesta muy elegantes.

El chico no paraba de sonreírle incitándole a beber más mientras sus manos se perdían entre las piernas de su acompañante sujetando con aquellas manos enguantadas el insipiente miembro del hombre, sus dedos eran tan delgados que aquel pequeño miembro se escabullía con suma facilidad entre sus manos. El mayor le enterró las uñas en la espalda baja antes de venirse lastimosamente sobre aquellos guantes. Su miembro apenas y había arrojado pequeñas gotitas de semen cuando el sudor de su frente reflejaba el enorme gasto de energía que significaba.

A su izquierda había otro sujeto aun más raro, tenia a alguien agachado entre sus piernas chupando su miembro mientras él se entretenía cosiéndose el brazo, desde donde estaba podía apreciar incluso los finos hilos de sangre de su pecho por zurcidas anteriores en esa zona, para su sorpresa incluso en el pezón tenia atravesada una aguja con un pequeño carretillo del que iba sacando el hilo para coser.

Alfred no pudo seguir apreciando más aquel encuentro ya que el mesero regreso mirándole con una dulzura que no creía posibles. Su rostro enrojeció de golpe al darse cuenta de la leve punzada en su entrepierna, bajo la mirada y cerro las piernas poniendo sus manos en cima de su naciente erección. El chico por su parte parpadeo confundido ante semejante muestra de pudor y se soltó a reír con ligereza, era lógico ya que lo ultimo que esperaba ver era aun persona tan pudorosa en semejante lugar.

-No se preocupe a todos les pasa cuando ven a otros disfrutar ¿Desea compañía?- pregunto animadamente tendiéndole la carta para que escogiera que es lo que deseaba tomar o disfrutar en esa ocasión. Las bebidas y algunos platos venían sobre un fondo amarillo con letras negras y la de los placeres en una pequeña lista azulada.

Los placeres estaban desglosados por horas y días. Cuando Alfred tímidamente y sin que el rubor se hubiera esfumado de sus mejillas le pregunto a que se debía, el muchachito se remitió a decirle que en ese lugar no todos disfrutaban de un mismo placer y lo que unos consideraban como perversión o asquerosidad otros encontraban en la practica de aquellos actos su verdadero alivio, al mismo tiempo cada lista tenia un rango y un color asignado. Le informo que por lo que le habían dicho le recomendaban que probara el primer nivel y que más tarde vendría uno de los asistentes para llenar su ficha de ingreso.

-De acuerdo- respondió sencillamente sin entenderle muy bien- quiero un whisky con hilo por favor y si me dices donde esta el baño.

-Por supuesto- el chico se quedo pensando unos instantes antes de decidir a cual de todos los baños debía enviar al rubio norteamericano- Siga derecho y doble a la izquierda. Es una puerta azul que tiene un enorme cartel. No se puede perder- Como si supiera que el norteamericano no se levantaría hasta que él se hubiera ido se retiro sin decir una sola palabra.

Alfred aprovecho el momento y se fue al baño siguiendo las indicaciones que el mesero le había dado. Al entrar el baño tenia a un costado de los orinales un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo en forma de L que abarcaba tanto la pared más larga como un pedazo de la pared que daba hacia los lavamanos que se encontraban detrás de los orinales. El piso estaba recubierto de elegantes baldosas en colores pastel. Los inodoros, el piso y los orinales lucían impecablemente limpios. Al entrar vio que en el fondo se encontraban dos hombres uno de 25 y otro de 30 años, ambos poseían una belleza asombrosa.

Intento no hacerles caso y les dio la espalda dispuesto a orinar. Cerró los ojos pensando en aquel muchachito que le había atendido minutos antes, se imagino la textura de aquella sedosa piel y la suavidad de sus muslos, pronto la cara del mesero fue remplazada por la de Arthur lo que hizo que se le terminara de poner dura. Jadeo con fuerza aun sin abrir los ojos al sentir como un par de manos le acariciaban su miembro masturbándole, abrió los ojos y vio al mayor de los hombres ejecutando tal labor como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Trato de apartarlo o por lo menos decirle algo pero sus labios se negaban a dejar escapar cualquier cosa que no fueran entrecortados gemidos. Por los amorosos cuidados que le prodigaba aquel muchacho su miembro fue adquiriendo cada vez mayor grosor hasta que en fuerte gemido termino por venirse abundantemente en aquella mano que le ayudaba.

Apoyo una mano contra la loza de la pared agachando ligeramente la cabeza notando como la presión en sus riñones le recordaba que aun no había orinado. Levanto la mano trémulamente pero su compañero anticipándose a sus deseos le sujeto tomándole de tal forma que termino orinando sobre su propio simiente.

La orina y el semen se mezcló en un extraño remolino blanco amarillento que se precipitaba por la pequeña inclinación del orinal hacia el desagüe. Una escena por demás excitante y perturbadora al mismo tiempo pensó para si el anglosajón.

-Señor desea alguna colonia en particular- el tono tan impersonal con la que ahora le trataba aquel chico le hizo enrojecer de vergüenza, supuso que era normal para ellos y siempre que algún cliente entraba en aquel lugar les prestaban esa clase de servicios.

El otro chico que había permanecido hasta el momento al margen de la situación se acerco para suplir a su compañero empujando amablemente al rubio hasta los lavamanos ofreciéndole alguna de las colonias y jabones que se encontraban en la pequeña barrita. Alfred se decidió por uno de sándalo y al levantar la cabeza pudo entender la particularidad de aquellos espejos, sin mucho esfuerzo podía ver el trasero levantado de aquel muchacho que le había masturbado mientras que el otro se dedicaba a limpiar la porcelana del orinal aparentemente ajeno a que si Alfred le miraba o no. El norteamericano trago con fuerza, sentía aun la garganta reseca por lo que acababa de pasar y que todos los que integrases el grupo laboral de aquel extraño prostíbulo se tomaran las cosas como si fueran lo más normal del mundo, debía admitirlo, le asustaba un poco.

Después de su aventura y aun con las mejillas encendidas, mitad por lo que había pasado mitad por el pudor de no aceptar su homosexualidad y caer de bruces en semejante lugar, regreso a la sala principal del prostíbulo. Se sentó en su mesa a esperar a que el pequeño y encantador mesero le trajera su bebida, honestamente necesitaba algo fuerte para que se le bajara aquel calorcito molesto que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo.

-Disculpa, vi que estabas solo y vine a hacerte compañía- en la silla libre de su mesa se sentó un enorme hombre de cabellos tan lacios y rubios, no supo si era por la iluminación, que casi podría pasar por un albino si sus ojos no fueran de aquel tono tan extraño como jacarandas en flor, un violeta tan intenso que no estaba seguro que volvería a ver. Si Alfred era alto aquel hombre lo era aun más, fijo su vista detenidamente en su rostro y aunque parecía sonreír con amabilidad noto que era una sonrisa que escondía tras de si muchas otras cosas.

-Adelante, no esperaba a nadie ¿Vienes a menudo a este lugar?- sus ojos permanecían fijos en los violetas mirándole retadoramente lo que al parecer no estaba sirviendo de nada pues aquel hombre le seguía mirando de la misma forma enigmática que siempre.

-Se podría decir- intento adivinar de donde era pero no lo consiguió, no era muy bueno en esas cosas, lo único que si pudo percibir es que no era ingles- Mi nombres Iván Braginski, vengo de Rusia

Agrego lo ultimo notando la confusión que se leía en el rostro de su compañero, personas como aquel rubio, pensó el ruso, hacían más divertidas sus noches en aquel lugar. Acostumbrado a beber y disfrutar todos los placeres que la humanidad podría brindarle, algunos más de su agrado que otros pero al final de cuentas ninguno había quedado sin probar, debía admitir que la corrupción de un alma tan pura siempre había sido de sus placeres favoritos.

-Claro, se notaba que no eras ingles- soltó una carcajada estruendosa sin importarle que muchos de los presentes voltearan a mirarle con algo de molestia. El único que parecía no estar molesto era su anfitrión- Mi nombre es Alfred F Jones. Sabes tampoco soy ingles ¿no es curioso?

-Me lo suponía, seguramente eres norteamericano, solo ellos son tan escandalosos- Su sonrisa adquirió tintes maliciosos mientras hablaba de su nacionalidad que por su puesto pasaron totalmente desapercibidos para el norteamericano.- ¿Cómo es que llegaste a este lugar?

-Un muchacho llamado Josef me dio la invitación, lo conocí en el Arcadia y me dijo que este era el mejor prostíbulo de toda Inglaterra- Lo que no le había dicho eran las particularidades de aquel antro de perdición- ¿Este es prostíbulo gay?- se animo finalmente a pregunta sacándole una sonrisita traviesa a su compañero.

-No, no lo es pero a esta hora atendemos la mayor parte de los placeres masculinos- El americano frunció ligeramente el seño al escucharle- Veras aquí nos encargamos de satisfacer cualquier tipo de perversión que tengan nuestros clientes, como te lo debieron de explicar, pero como no a todos les excitan las mismas cosas tenemos ciertos horarios. Y dime Alfred a ti ¿que es lo que te excita?

La forma tan directa en la que el ruso hizo aquella pregunta hizo que los colores se volvieran a subir a su rostro. Con el pulso tembloroso y cohibido de hablar de esa clases de gustos frente a un desconocido bebió un poco más de su whisky. Estaba por responderle cuando unas potentes luces azules iluminaron el escenario, el más alto de los dos miro su reloj confirmando que el espectáculo se celebraba a la hora adecuada.

-Míralos bien y no tengas reservas al actuar- Cambio de silla quedando sentado a un lado del joven rubio que se estremeció ante su contacto.

En el escenario adornado con toques orientales, simulando un palacio árabe, se encontraba tendido en la cama un muchachito de piel tan blanca como la leche, perfumada con esencias afrodisiacas, y unos hermosos ojos del mismo color que las castañas vestido con prendas vaporosas multicolores que hacían un enorme contraste con los tonos mate de la cama. Su cabeza caía lánguidamente sobre uno de los almohadones.

Un trió entra a la fingida habitación, el muchacho más joven vistiendo ropas ricamente adornadas, de tez morena y mirada estricta lleva los hombros desnudos y solamente traía puestos unos pantalones de seda que se anudaban por enfrente de tal forma que su enorme verga quedara colgando fuera de las ropas . Sus dos acompañantes vestidos como ejecutores, apenas y llevaban una fina cinta alrededor de su cintura y un par de argollas en sus pezones, la cabeza de uno estaba perfectamente cubierta velando sus facciones mientras que su compañero llevaba un velo femenino muy similar a la de la burka.

-Oh mi dulce esposo, veo que estas despierto- el chico de la cama abrió los ojos de golpe, al parecer estaba desorientado y no sabia muy bien donde se encontraba. Alfred nunca pudo saber si aquel pequeño era un excelente actor o algo más. El príncipe se acerco al muchacho y le acaricio con mucha ternura el rostro- Tu piel es tan blanca, tan perfecta que no puedo aguantar la tentación de mancillara.

Aquel pintoresco personaje se volvió a ver a los ejecutores sonriéndoles mientras levantaba al muchacho dejando ver que no llevaba nada más puesto que aquella imitación de ropa vaporosa, metió una mano por debajo de sus "faldas" y le acaricio las nalgas dejando las marcas de sus manos sobre aquellas.

-Señores deseo que tomen este cuerpo y profanen cada uno de sus templos- Bajo al muchacho a rastras que seguía en aquel extraño estado- Es hijo de reyes así que será mucho más delicioso que los eunucos que acostumbran a compartir sus camas pero es hijo también de una vil ramera inglesa lo que lo deja a su alcance. Lo he tomado como amante después de robárselo a su puta madre pero no deseo en mi cama la inexperiencia de la virginidad.

-¿Su alteza se quedara durante la practica?- Pregunto amablemente el hombre de la burka sin dejar de mirar con lujuria al pequeño que se retorcía ligeramente entre las manos de sus captores.

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza sentándose muy cerca de la cama y empujando con todas sus fuerza al muchacho en contra de aquellos hombres. El que iba desnudo sin más que la fina tira de su cadera le alzo en brazos separándole las piernas pellizcando hasta enrojarse la tierna piel de los muslos de su victima el hombre de la burka en cambio se entretenía mordiéndole los labios.

El pene de ambos hombres comenzaba a hincharse cada vez más y más, sus miembros largos y gruesos resultaban tanto o más monstruosos cuando uno de ellos por turno colocaba su enorme instrumento entre los muslos del menor y aquel miembro sobresalía de su tierno vientre al menos 10 centímetros más. Cada vez que uno de ellos recibía semejantes atenciones el niño debía de tomar en sus labios el sexo del otro, pequeñas lágrimas se escurrían por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

El ejecutor de la burka poseía sus muslos con una pasión desenfrenada aprovechando que la piel, tan tierna y frágil, había sido previamente torturada provocándole un terrible ardor con la fricción, en su siguiente turno cada vez que su miembro salía impulsado de los tiernos muslos estaba bañado por finos hilos de sangre. Los gemidos de dolor o de placer eran silenciados por una boca ruda que acallaba cualquier suplica.

Mientras todo eso sucedía en el escenario Alfred había intentado más de una vez ponerse de pie e ir a rescatar a ese pequeño pero Iván le sujetaba fuertemente de los hombros cada vez que veía florecer en sus ojos azules aquel deseo.

-Solo disfrútalo Alfred, déjate llevar- le murmuraba quedamente al oído besando su cuello, una de sus manos se deslizo por su pecho desabotonadle la camisa con una increíble facilidad dejando su pecho expuesto pero no se detuvo ahí bajo aun más acariciándole sobre el pantalón el miembro semierecto del norteamericano- Vez como lo disfrutas, disfrutas con su dolor y eso esta tan bien, muy bien en realidad- con sensualidad su lengua recorrió el camino desde su garganta hasta el lóbulo de su oreja sin dejar de masturbarle.

-No…, no lo estoy disfrutando- jadeo con fuerza sin poder apartar la mirada de aquel espectáculo, sabia que no podía mentirle pues notaba como el ruso con una enorme habilidad le masturbaba y él por su parte no podía alejar la su mirada de aquella horrible representación.

-¿Tenemos un mentiroso por aquí?- Termino desabrochándole el pantalón y sacando su sexo le sujeto con ambas manos, maravilladlo con todos los gestos que pasaban por el rostro de Alfred, algunas de dolor, otras de frustración pero sobre todo de un velado placer que se negaba a aceptar

En la tarima el pequeño ya había sido penetrado violentamente manchando toda su ropa con más sangre, los ejecutores le habían acomodado de tal forma que aunque estaba siendo penetrado aun podía ofrecer sus muslos y su boca. De su lastimado miembro colgaban un par de bolas china y en los testículos había dos pequeños vibradores que podían llegar a darle de toques, más de una vez el príncipe apretó el botón del control de mando hasta llevarlo a semejante nivel haciéndole venir copiosamente sobre el mimbro que sobresalía de sus mancillados muslos.

Cuando el hombre de la burka se hubo venido en su interior el chico parecía poco menos que un trapo había dejado de quejarse hace mucho y apenas gimoteaba, su piel de tan enrojecida que se encontraba parecía que había que la hubiesen manchado con un rubor que no era otro que la sangre juvenil recién derramada.

-Oh mi amada esposa se a cansado y los jodedores aun tienen aguante- se dijo así mismo en voz alta el príncipe buscando entre sus ropas una pequeña inyección- Sujetadle bien no queremos dejarle invalido o peor matarle.

Los jodedores obedecieron a su amo, aunque ambos se habían venido ya al menos una vez sus miembros estaban perfectamente erectos y no daban muestra alguna de desfallecer de un momento a otro. El principie enterró la aguja en la yugular de su pequeño esposo sacándole un agudo chillido al tiempo que apretaba el embolo con mucho cuidado haciendo pasar el liquido ambarino que contenía la jeringa hacia el torrente sanguíneo de su victima.

El pequeño cayó al suelo apretándose el cuello y gimiendo escandalosamente mientras se revolcaba en el piso como un animal herido. Aquellos hombres ni si quiera le dieron la oportunidad del descanso cuando ya había le habían tomado y penetrado ambos al mismo tiempo con tal brutalidad que incluso Alfred podría haber jurado que escucho como tronaban los huesos de su pelvis pero sumido en su propio placer poco le importo.

Con esta última posesión el pequeño se vino con violencia en un grito más semejante al de un animal herido que al de un humano. Aquel grito fue lo último que necesito el norteamericano para venirse copiosamente en la mano de su anfitrión. Se cerraron las persianas pero Alfred ni siquiera se percato de ello pues su atención estaba centrada en ver como aquel ruso lamia con una sensualidad impúdica sus dedos manchados con su semilla, no se aguanto más y se lanzo contra los pálidos labios de su acompañante mordiéndolos con fuerza hasta hacerles sangran bebiendo su sangre mezclada con su propia esencia.

Ni siquiera protesto cuando ahí mismo el ruso le obligo a sentarse en su regazo y sin preparación alguna le penetro de golpe desgarrando su interior y manchándole los pantalones color caqui a su compañero con su sangre. Iván no espero si quiera a que el cuerpo de Alfred se acostumbrara a tener su miembro en su interior sino que aprovechando su sangre como lubricante comenzó a envestirle con fuerza arañándole la espalda y mordiéndole el cuello.

Sus dientes se enterraban sin piedad alguna sobre la blanca piel expuesta y no se conformaba con llegar al purpura sino que desgarraba la piel devorando los pedacitos que conseguía arrancar como si fueran parte de algún extraño afrodisiaco. Alfred aun en su locura momentánea comenzaba a sentir dolor y se arremolino entre los brazos del otro golpeándole la espalda intentando escapar sin excito alguno, Iván por su parte notando aquella reservas y aunque disfrutaba enormemente que se resistiera también quería escucharle gemir de placer, bajo una mano acariciándole el sexo sacándole nuevos gemidos a aquella boca primeriza.

Pronto ambos se vinieron de forma estruendosa frente varios libertinos que les miraban encantados, algunos masturbándose solos o con compañía.

El cálido semen del ruso le lleno las entrañas lastimadas por el mismo ímpetu de aquel, le enterró las uñas en la espalda al sentir como se le quemaban las entrañas. Iván con cariño le beso ambas mejillas sonrojadas por el dolor y luego volvió a tomar sus labios dándole un par de empujones más en el interior del norteamericano que dejo caer en aquella boca pérfida algunos gemidos cansados durante el beso.

Cuando el euroasiático le cargo ni si quiera protesto estaba muy adolorido para hacerlo, con forme la pasión se escapaba de su cuerpo las notas cargadas de dolor se hacían presentes. Iván miro de reojo al muchacho que atendía la barra dejándole a cargo de lo que pasara en aquel lugar y se llevo con siego a Alfred a un pequeño despacho con un amplio sofá en el que le recostó sin mucho cuidado ganándose un gemidito de protesta por parte del rubio.

-Así que lo que a ti te excita entre otras cosas es la sangre. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado con esa carita que tienes- una mano pálida y fría le acaricio la mejilla. Alfred intentaba mantenerse lo más consiente que podía en aquel estado- Pero hay algo más que aun no consigo ver, Josef debió ver algo más en ti y eso es lo que me intriga pequeño Alfred ¿Dime como se llama esa persona que no puedes tener?

Alfred abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella ultima pregunta murmurada con tal frialdad que parecía que no había sido dicha por ninguna garganta humana ¿Acaso aquel era un demonio como los que salían en las historias que tanto le gustaban a Arthur? Afortunadamente al menos había salido ya de su estupro inicial, sacudió la cabeza intentando enfocar aquellas deliciosas orbes violetas que le aguijoneaban con insistencia.

-Su nombre es Arthur y es mi hermano- se escucho decir con otra voz que no era la suya y temió haber perdido su alma y no solo su virginidad a manos de ese hombre. Iván levanto una ceja dudoso como si no le creyera- Hace unos años mi familia y yo vinimos a conocer a los primos lejanos de mamá- una mueca extraña se formo en sus labios antes de continuar con aquel burdo resumen de su vida- Pero mis padres murieron y mis tíos terminaron adoptándome, Arthur es más que un hermano para mi porque a pesar de que en un principio le culpaba por la muerte de mis padres él siguió a mi lado.

Iván se agacho y le beso con suma ternura, ahora lo entendía todo y sospechaba que el menor no se había dado cuenta aun del alcance de su deseo. Se sonrió a si mismo, definitivamente se divertiría mucho con aquel escandaloso norteamericano, este por su parte se sentía raro por confesarle tan lozanamente uno de sus mayores secretos.

A partir de esa noche Alfred se volvió un cliente regular de aquel extraño prostíbulo dejando que la bestia que dormía en su interior aflorara y se hiciera más grande y fuerte bajo las atenciones de su maestro, Iván, que le demostraba una y otra vez que nunca se cae suficientemente bajo.

Cuando llegaba a casa en cambio se mostraba alegre y más atrevido con su primo que al parecer aun no había notado del todo el cambio. Al principio lo había achacado a los cambios propios de la adultez pero conforme los días avanzaban los encuentros de Arthur con aquella bestia que se asomaba cada vez con mayor confianza a través de las orbes azules de Alfred le hacían dudar.

Aquella noche como tantas otras después de una pelea el americano había salido de casa dejando confundido al ingles que tuvo que cenar solo. Al cerrar la puerta tras de si la mirada alegre de Alfred se trasformo radicalmente a una más fiera y retadora propia de un hombre que se ha dejado consumir por todos los placeres que se le pueden ofrecer y que sabe de antemano que aun le falta mucho por descubrir.

Unas cuatro noches atrás se había acostado por primera vez con una chica bajo la estricta tutela de su ruso amante. La chica era hermosa sin duda y lo que era mejor se trataba de un virgen que entraba a trabajar ese mismo día al prostíbulo.

"Cuando degradas una persona te embriagas de un éxtasis tal que no consigues por otro medio Al, ni siquiera por el sexo. Quizás nunca tengas la oportunidad de arrebatarle su humanidad a nadie, a mandar sobre cada una de sus actividades por más mínima que esta sea, pero entenderás con esto que aun con pequeñas acciones puedes disfrutarlo enormemente"

El ruso le llevo a la cama donde se encontraba la chica con las piernas bien abiertas y sujetas por una barra para que no pudiera cerrarlas por mucho que lo deseara. Le había advertido al menor con anterioridad de que por una semana debía de cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios, solo ligeramente, le prohibió comer hamburguesas aunque lo sustituyo por mucha carne y ya que al chico no le agradaba mucho comer frutas y verduras no fue necesario prohibírselas. Cuando llego delante de la chica no había evacuado en todo el día por lo que inmediatamente se bajo los pantalones dejando expuesto su hombría.

-Obra en su vagina, tiene que ser muy lento y pedazos pequeños- le explicaba pacientemente el ruso al americano sin importarle la cara de horror o asco de la chica. Después de todo ella sabia perfectamente a lo que se atenía cuando fue a pedir trabajo ahí y por lo que le habían dicho quizás incluso le agradara.

Alfred le miro fijamente como preguntándole con la mirada si es que estaba hablando en serio, al notar que en los ojos violetas no se reflejaba ninguna duda hizo lo que le pedía. Defeco sobre aquella sonrosada vagina, solo un pedazo pequeño aguantándose como podía para no terminar descargándose por completo. Iván le tomo de la mano y le obligo a meter sus heces fecales en la vagina de la chica repitiendo aquel procedimiento hasta que ya no cavia nada más. La chica grito con fuerza cuando Alfred intento meter un poco más antes de venirse copiosamente expulsando algunos pedazos de mierda sobre la blanca sábana.

-Lo vez le ha gustado mira cuan abundante ha sido su orgasmo, úntate lo que te quedo en el pene y dáselo a mamar para completar el cuadro- sin rechistar el chico hizo lo que le dijeron y acerco aquel oloroso miembro a la boca de la muchacha que lo labio y lo chupo hasta déjalo bien limpio tragando sin objetar nada, ni una sola gota se escapo de sus labios, aquel extraño brebaje de mierda mezclado con la semilla del rubio.

Iván soltó a la mujer antes de salir con el rubio pasando un brazo por su hombros y atrayéndole con cierta posesividad. No podía negar que el menor era uno de sus mejores aprendices y una gran adquisición habría que probar que tan bajo podría llegar.

-Sabes has sido un buen niño, mereces un premio- se detuvo en su despacho invitando a su compañero a pasar al pequeño cuarto. El mayor rebusco en sus cajones hasta que dio con un pequeño pastillero y se lo entrego al menor- Es Rohypnol ¿Sabes lo que es?- Alfred negó suavemente con la cabeza mirando las pastillitas que estaban en aquella cajita- También es conocida como "date rape" si le das una pastillita de estas disuelta en alguna bebida alcohólica y se la das a tu querido primo estará completamente a tu merced. Es un relajante muscular y además tiene la ventaja de que puede padecer perdida de memoria regularmente no recuerdan que fue lo que paso.

Alfred se pregunto entonces si esa era la misma droga que le pudieron dar a aquel chico que vio la primera vez que llego a aquel prostíbulo. Tomo una pastillita ente sus dedos sopesando la idea, si se la daba a Arthur podría hacerlo suyo sin que el mayor se enterara y así eliminar de una vez por todas aquella maldita manía que tenia sobre él.

-¿Y cuanto me costara?- pregunto finalmente con la plena intención de drogarlo-Porque te conozco y se que algo así no saldrá gratis.

-¿Me conoces?- El ruso se echo a reír de tal forma que podía asustar a todos los que pasaron delante del cuarto pero por lo visto no al americano o quizás este ni si quiera se dio cuenta de lo que se escondía tras las miradas y esa risita- Esta vez no te costara nada aunque solo te puedes llevar una si la desperdicias por algún motivo la siguiente te la cobrare Al- contesto con su voz infantil quitándole el pastillero y dejándole únicamente la pastilla que llevaba en las manos- Ahora ve Selene a ver a tu dulce Edmundo y hazle dormir.

El menor le dio las gracias y salió del prostíbulo de regreso a casa, su corazón latía con una fuerza atroz, se sentía culpable de lo que le iba a hacer a Arthur y la parte aun noble de si mismo le reprochaba que actuara de esa forma. Al bajar del autobús compro un vino de mediana calidad pensando en una escusa lo suficientemente aceptable para poderle dar a beber al ingles, sabia que Arthur casi no bebía por su prácticamente nulo aguante aunque de vez en cuando se permitía, si la ocasión lo ameritaba, una pequeña copa.

Cuando llego a casa encontró a su primo viendo un programa de concursos en la televisión, se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido, quería disfrutar de su compañía antes de volverse un Judas, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo del otro adivinando las formas que se podían esconder debajo de aquella ropa ¿Cómo se sentiría besarle? O mejor aun poseerle.

-Alfred ¿en donde estabas?- Pregunto el rubio de ojos verdes cambiando de posición y acostándose sobre el pecho del otro con un aire de cansancio.- Siempre llegas tarde y eso me esta comenzando a preocupar.

-Solo he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente- Le mintió con total cinismo sin dejarle de ver directamente a los ojos, el calor del mayor junto con aquel olor embriagante tan propio del ingles comenzaron a incitar a la bestia y Alfred no se pudo más que rendir- Hoy me han propuesto trabajar como asistente general donde hacia mi servicio, pensé que podríamos festejar con una copa de vino.

-Oh Alfred eso es genial, hasta que el señor Thomson se dio cuenta de tienes mucho talento, estoy orgulloso de ti- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le regalo una sonrisa como acostumbraba cuando Alfred aun era un niño. El americano no resistió eso, podía notar como claramente su miembro comenzaba a despertar y si se quedaba un poco más con el ingles lo violaría ahí mismo perfectamente consiente.

-Deja lleno las copas para brindar- Arthur asintió- podrías llamar a papá en lo que hago esto, me encantaría darle la noticia- lo que en realidad quería era que Arthur no estuviera sobre el vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Espero a que este se retirara para echar la pastillita y revolverla muy bien

Saludo a su padrastro por teléfono y después de las merecidas felicitaciones se despidió de ambos deseándoles lo mejor. Alfred realmente había obtenido aquel puesto pero había sido gracias a Iván y sus consejos. Su jefe era cliente habitual de aquel prostíbulo y el americano sabía perfectamente que no se expondría a que le exhibieran públicamente.

Arthur bebió el vino sin sospechar nada ante la atenta mirada del su primo que no toco su copa, al poco rato tenia los parpados pesados y le dijo a Alfred que lo recompensaría de alguna forma mañana saliendo a festejar como se debe pero que de momento le disculpara pues parecía que tenia mucho sueño. Alfred le dijo que no se preocupara y espero media hora más desde que se fuera el otro rubio a la recamara que ambos compartían.

Se sentó en la cama al lado del mayor llamándole por su nombre mientras le acariciaba el cabello con mucha ternura, al ver que su compañero no parecía despertar del todo ni si quiera ser consiente de lo que estaba pasando a su al derredor se desnudo tranquilamente frente al ingles tomando la mano de este la coloco sobre su sexo, y la suya sobre la de este a modo que podía controlar cada uno de sus movimientos, masturbándose. Los gemidos roncos no tardaron en escaparse de su garganta, ya no era un novato y sabiendo que es lo que hacia que se corriera más rápido dejo de masturbarse y procedió a desnudar lentamente al mayor besando cada trozo de piel expuesta.

La bestia rugió con el primer beso que le dio al ingles drogado, su sabor sacaba lo peor que había en él, le sentó en su regazo acariciándole y besándole con suma devoción los muslos y el abdomen, en estos momentos la parte más humana y pura de Alfred extrañamente había salido a flote y trataba a Arthur como si se tratara de la pieza más exquisita y que por lo tanto merecía los más pródigos cuidados.

Sujeto con mucho cuidado su sexo masturbándole delicadamente lamiendo la punta de su pene y respirando en profundas bocanadas aquel intenso aroma a sexo que inundaba sus sentidos, sus dedos le acariciaron los costados y las caderas. Sin dejar de masturbarle se inclino chupándole los pezones hasta ponerlos erectos, aquel sabor le estaba envician con trabajos y estaba logrando contenerse, cuando el mayor se vino en su mano lamio el semen untando una pequeña parte en su ano le tomo de las caderas levantándole lo suficiente para poder lamerle el trasero y su entrada al estar sentado en la cama.

Su corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar un pequeño gemido que quizás fuera parte de su imaginación pero fue suficiente para contenerle, dejo a Arthur en la cama y se abrazo a él por la espalda acariciando su miembro erecto contra sus nalgas.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te amo ¿Por qué no puedes amarme a mi también?- le murmuraba al oído dándole pequeños besos en la nuca y lamiéndole el cuello. Quería penetrarle y olvidarse de todo lo que pudiera pasar pero su conciencia le prevenía, a regañadientes termino levantándole una pierna y colocando su sexo entre sus muslos muy cerca de sus testículos tomándole de esa forma.- Si tan solo me amaras no tendría porque haber ido a ese horrible lugar, si tan solo me amaras como yo te amo a ti no tendría que haberte drogado para que compartieras mi cama…Arthur no sabes cuanto te amo. No puedo soportar que estés con nadie más, eres mío solo mío hasta el final y te hare saberlo

El semen de Alfred mancho el suelo y sus manos copiosamente, a trajo contra su pecho al ingles respirando agitadamente con la cabeza descansando sobre su hombro. Volvió a besar sus labios perezosamente a sabiendas de que podría despertar en cualquier instante, salió de su cama como un ladrón, se sentía sucio pero la bestia aun inquieta le pedía que terminaran con lo que habían empezado.

Vistió a su primo borrando cualquier evidencia que delatara su pasión y tomo un baño de agua helada para evitar sentir la tentación de volver a su cama y terminar lo que había dejado inconcluso, el agua fría caía sobre su espalda como pequeñas ajugas hirientes lacerándole la piel hasta dejarle insensible, en medio de aquel remolino de emociones podía escuchar claramente la malsana risa del ruso que se burlaba de su cobardía.

"-¿Sabes porque prospera tanto este lugar?- el menor negó suavemente con la cabeza mirando a través de uno de los vidrios polarizados una de las habitaciones privadas- Inglaterra es el lugar perfecto para que reine la depravación"

"-NY y otras ciudades de EU son más liberarles y se ven muchas más aspectos sexuales que aquí, al menos que la memoria me este fallando- dentro del cuarto un joven de piel blanca y largo cabello moreno estaba suspendido en el aire por varios ganchos, sus pies apenas y tocaban el suelo, lo necesario para no hacerle caer de bruces, una muchacha detrás de él le castigaba con un fuete tironeando de vez en cuando los ganchos disfrutando con la sangre que se escurría por las heridas de los ganchos"

"Pero eso es precisamente lo que hace más interesante a este lugar, los ingleses son tan hipócritas, lo mismo que los japonés en relación a asuntos sexuales- ladeo la cabeza dándole la espalda a aquella escena. El chico que estaba colgando no paraba de gritar que siguiera, la muchacha sonrió con maldad acariciándole el rostro con el muñón que tenia, había perdido la mano y una parte del antebrazo en un accidente automotriz años atrás, el chico ladeo la cabeza besando aquel muñón totalmente excitado, siempre que iba al prostíbulo pedía a esa muchacha como compañera o a una cliente regular que andaba en silla de ruedas por haber perdido ambas piernas y un ojo- pretenden ser perfectos, honorables caballeros pero están revolcándose en su inmundicia en cuando cierran los ojos, son unos libidinosos disfrazados de puritanos, apuesto a que tu amorcito es así"

"Arthur no es así, en verdad es todo un caballero- Si había algo que le molestaba enormemente era que el ruso hablara de esa forma tan despectiva del ingles y al parecer su enojo no hacia más avivar las pasiones de su amante"

"Si tú lo dices pero… bueno no importa salgamos hay una función interesante en media hora que no te puedes perder"

Una sonrisa amarga recorrió sus labios al sentir las punzadas características de su miembro que le pedía a gritos atención al recordar todo eso. El dicho evento no consistía en otra cosa que en que la clienta, una famosa escritora, que había sufrido semejante accidente, antes mencionado, dejaba que le besaran el rostro quitándole la peluca que cubría la fea herida donde su hundía su cráneo como aperitivo posteriormente aquel hombre o mujer en turno metía los dedos o la lengua en la cuenca vacía del ojo mientras la escritora le masturbaba, en el caso de los incluso había algunos lo suficientemente atrevidos que se masturbaban sobre la cuenca ocular metiendo su miembro erecto en ella para terminar viniéndose en su rostro y muchas veces en aquella singular cavidad.

A la mañana siguiente Arthur despertó como si nada hubiera pasado aunque según le comento en el almuerzo había tenido un sueño algo extraño que no conseguía precisar del todo, lo único que si recordaba era que alguien le abrazo durante la noche. El norteamericano con una sonrisa traviesa y en actitud de juego le dijo que le hacia falta seguramente una novia para sacar todas esas frustraciones que se reprimía

Arthur se sonrojo violentamente y se despidió alegando que tenia algo muy importante que hacer en el trabajo por lo que no podía llegar tarde. Cuando Alfred, lleno de remordimientos, le fue a llevar el almuerzo a su trabajo le dijeron que Arthur había pedido el día para acompañar a su jefe pero no podían informarle donde se encontraba el ingles, contrariado y molesto Alfred regreso a casa y llamo para reportarse enfermo. Las palabras del ruso sonaron en su cabeza con mayor intensidad ¿Acaso seria posible que Arthur…? No podía echar en el mismo saco a todos los ingles era lógico pero si se detenía a pensarlo últimamente su primo se comportaba extraño o quizás solo fuera que él mismo había cambiado tanto que no reconocía a su compañero.

Cuando Arthur llego al anochecer le pregunto como le había ido y el ingles solo respondió que odiaba el trabajo de oficina y a su secretaria que no entendía cuando la pedía un registro de pago a una orden declaratoria. Por supuesto Alfred sabía que mentía pero fingió que le creía, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la cama a dormir sin poder conciliar adecuadamente el sueño durante el resto de la noche

Una semana más tarde volvió a encontrarse con Iván en su despacho y le pidió que le vendiera otra de sus pastillitas Rohypnol. Iván se negó a seguirle escuchando sino le contaba lo que había hecho aquella noche con la primera que le dio, el ruso le conocía mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía de ahí que disfrutara notando su humillación por no haberle podido poseer junto con la humillación del engaño.

-Te daré otra, pero son algo caras y no creo que puedas pagarlas- se mofo jugando con el pastillero entre sus fríos dedos- Pero puedes ganártela si logras- tomo una copa pequeña que le puso en las manos- si logras llenar esta copa con tu semen en una sola noche.

-¿Solo eso?- La copa era bastante grande debía admitirlo para el propósito que se le había destinado pero se creía lo suficientemente joven y fuerte como para llevar a cabo semejante proeza.

-Si, solo eso. Te puedes masturbar todo lo que quieras en solitario pero seguramente eso no será suficiente así que pongo a tu disposición el escenario- su sonrisa maligna se acentuó aun más al ver la cara que el menor puso- serás nuestro espectáculo de esta noche…el show comienza en una hora, tienes media hora para probar intentarle llenar tu solo ¿Aceptas?

-Of course it make- sonrió con prepotencia el americano dispuesto a ganar tan sencilla apuesta, confiado más que nada en sus enormes capacidades- Y sin subir al escenario, ya lo veras. Seré un héroe.

El mayor se limito a sentir apostando lógicamente entre su contra, sabia bien que Alfred por mucho que lo intentara no llegaría a llenar ni una cuarta parte de la copa sin ayuda pensaba acaso aquel mocoso que si se imaginaba follando a su "virgen" lograría semejante proeza, que ciego era si se creía eso.

Como había predicho el ruso el menor se encontraba tan agotado después de la media hora que ni siquiera podía moverse. Su sexo lánguido por más que se esforzaba en estimularlo dormía plácidamente en su diestra, Alfred levanto la mirada cansado asintiendo así su derrota Iván le acaricio el rostro con ternura llamando a Miguel ángel su barman para que dispusiera del menor de acuerdo a lo conferido con anterioridad.

Media hora más tarde el cuerpo del norteamericano había sido frotado y perfumado, su piel no podía verse más tersa y apetecible e incluso las pupilas de sus ojos estaban expandidas produciendo el efecto óptico de que sus ojos era mucho mayores en tamaño de lo que eran en realidad. Miguel ángel incluso le había practicado una lavativa limpiándole perfectamente las entrañas, no hubo problema con la comida pues el chico apenas y había comido algo rápido en el desayuno ya había defecado todo lo que comiera.

En el escenario se dispusieron un par de mesas a los extremos, cada mesa se encontraba tapada con un trozo de tela blanca que cubría los utensilios de la noche. En el centro se encontraban dos ingeniosos instrumentos, el primero estaba constituido por tres piezas móviles la primera una larga plancha que en la punta inferior tenia varias argollas pequeñas por donde podían pasar unas finas cadenas que servían para sujetar las manos, el cuello y a veces otras partes de cuerpo o agregarles peso a las mismas, este plano inclinado se podía levanta a la altura que su ejecutor deseara por un ingenioso mecanismo de engranes. La segunda pieza era más simple se trataba de una especie de pistón que tenia una larga barra de acero pulido en la punta si uno apretaba un discreto botón a un costado, dependiendo de el nivel de intensidad que uno deseara, el instrumento se movía hacia la plancha pasando por el largo canal que se encontraba en la plancha, como si se tratase de una A con patas muy cortas. El recubrimiento de esta segunda pieza era intercambiable y su única función en si era actuar como un dildo con movimiento. La tercera pieza a semejaba una U con pequeñas cunetas en la parte superior, la función de esta pieza era poder cambiar la postura del usuario de la silla para que fuera penetrado en las posturas más raras posibles.

Alfred se encontraba en medio del escenario vestido como un cowboy, con unas botas para montar, un lazo atado a su cinturón con un pequeño morralito, un sobrero y una camisa blanca con una especie de chaleco de cuero diminuta, esta última prenda no se podía cerrar y dejaba a la vista gran parte de su pecho.

El anunciador les hablo de lo especial que era el espectáculo de esa noche y que esperaba que todos encontraran gratificación al verlo. El norteamericano escuchaba la voz de aquel hombre de forma distante como si estuviera hablando por la boca de un túnel, en ese momento ya no le quedo duda que Iván le había drogado, pero entre las palabras sueltas alcanzo a distinguir que se hablaba la puesta. Frunció el seño e intento buscar igual que haría un topo al amanecer al ruso entre el publico, sabia que estaba ahí podía olerlo y más que nada era lógico que no se perdiera aquella humillación.

Un par de manos suaves le sujetaron y le empujaron hasta acomodarlo sobre la plancha de aquel aparato tan singular, con las cadenas le sujetaron el cuello apretándolo firmemente lo mismo que las muñecas solo que estas tenían la cadena más larga para atarlas a un gancho que colgaba sobre el aparato. El chico le abrió las piernas con delicadeza lo suficiente solo para que entrara correctamente el dildo, después las flexiono sobre su pecho dándole al público una visión panorámica de su trasero al ser penetrado violentamente con el dildo.

Otras manos se encargaron en cambio de meter un fino catéter en la uretra haciéndole gemir fuertemente al tiempo que su sexo comenzaba endurecerse. La otra punta del catéter fue a dar a un tubo de ensaye con un corcho perforado.

Los dos hombres que le acomodaron estaban vestidos de vaquitas con unas lindas orejitas y unos cencerros al cuello, cada uno tenía sujeto con un dildo a su ano una cola de vaca moteada, el control vibratorio de estos últimos estaba en manos del mismo Iván que de acuerdo a las reacciones de su público subía y bajaba la intensidad.

-Mu, el vaquero esta listo- comenzó a decir la primera vaquita acariciándole las nalgas provocativamente al americano.

-¿Crees que de leche buena este año? Se ve muy escuálido y necesitamos que de rica leche para nuestras familias-Ni siquiera había terminado bien la frase cuando jadeo y su miembro resintió la subida de las vibraciones- Ya no los hacen como antes.

La segunda vaquita le paso el pene por el cabello, acariciando todo su sexo con las sedosas hebras dorada. Su compañero mientras tanto apretaba el pequeño botón que activaba el bombeo penetrando lentamente al Cowboy que soltaba pequeños gemidos.

-No lo estas haciendo bien ¿Vez que no sale nada? Métele una pelota así estará más apretado y dará más leche- La primera vaquita hizo lo que su compañero de pedía, saco el dildo y empujo una pelotita del tamaño de una pelota de golf, que estaba atada a una larga cuerda, untada con un poco de vaselina en el ano del rubio- Esta muy flojo métele otra- Y la vaquita le metió la segunda pelota esta vez sin lubricante haciendo que el chico diera un pequeño gritito de dolor y se retorciera sobre si mismo.

El dildo volvió a embonar y esta vez los gemidos no se hicieron esperar subiendo rápidamente de tono en especial cuando las dos vaquitas se agacharon y tomaron cada uno un testículo. Chupaban y mordisqueaban cada testículo como si fuera una fruta prohibida y se negaran a usar las manos, los dildo en su propios anos vibran a la máxima potencia uniéndose los tres en un coro de gemidos y gruñidos. El catéter al poco rato dejo de ser trasparente y por el corrió el esperma del americano siendo recolectado en aquel pequeño tubo.

Una de las vacas dejo de lamer y le de desdoblo con cuidado las piernas y sujetando las cadenas de sus muñecas al gancho que colgaba sobre ellos. La otra sin dejar de lamerle se entretenía cambiando la inclinación del plano sobre el que estaba acostado el chico provocándole un nuevo orgasmo incluso más intenso que el primero pero aun así faltaba bastante para llegar a la marca en el tubo

-Es muy triste que los vaqueros no cooperen- Alfred jadeaba cansado medio consiente viendo aquel amasijo de manos acariciándole juguetonamente el pecho y obedeció cuando un pene le rozo la mejilla pidiendo ser chupado-Así no obtendremos la suficiente leche Muuuu.

-Ahhhh pero tiene una boca deliciosa, fustígale las nalgas si quieres pero deja esa boca en paz. Sino me crees pruébala tu mismo- Jalo a su compañero obligando que el muchacho les lamiera el pene a ambos y al mismo tiempo- ¿Lo vez?

-Si es delicioso- pícaramente ladeo la cabeza invitando algún asistente del público a pasar al escenario y comprobar que lo que decían era cierto. Por lo visto el ruso le había enseñado magníficamente como dar una estupenda mamada.

Uno de los clientes se levanto, abrió la bragueta y saco un escuálido miembro bastante largo pero muy delgado mientras que Alfred se lo chupaba aquel libertino se entretenía acariciándole las nalgas a las vaquitas hasta que eyaculo pobremente en la boca del vaquero.

Las vaquitas le colocaron en un plano de 70 grados, en el ano le metieron el cono de boca ancha por el que iban depositando una tras otra botella del mejor vino de la casa, poco a poco el estomago del americano se fue abultando más y más, para que el liquido no se escapara le pusieron una especie de corcho muy apretado. Así como estaba le masturbaron con las manos y la lengua sacando una producción de semen mucho mayor que la primera.

"La línea que separa al dolor del placer es muy efímera Alfred" recordó que le había dicho su singular mentor tras haberle azotado la espalda y electrocutado las plantas de los pies. El americano le miraba pasmado al ver que había sentido uno de los orgasmos más fuertes de toda su vida y aun no podía reponerse del todo "Aprenderás a disfrutar del dolor que te provocan mis manos y a disfrutar del que tus manos les causan a los demás"

Un cliente muy particular del negocio de origen francés pagaba muy alto por esas botellas peculiares y más aun si podía disfrutar de su elaboración como sucedía en aquel momento. Se trataba de un hombre agradable a la vista de cabellos rubios y lacios, algo largos para un chico, con unos hermosos ojos azules.

La vaquita más joven le tendió la mano al francés para que subiera al escenario y como si Alfred fuera solamente una cuba más le pusieron en pie atándole las muñecas con cadenas terminadas en pulseras de cuero que colgaba de los ganchos sobre sus cabezas. La vaquita que no estaba atendiendo con sus caricias al miembro del galo tomo una barra de metal de una de las mesas y la coloco en sus tobillos dejándole con las piernas bien abiertas sobre la mesa echada ligeramente hacia adelante lo que le obligaba al americano a medio sentarse en el aire.

El galo le separo las nalgas frotando su insipiente barba contra la tersa piel, las masajeo con rudeza hasta hacerlas enrojecer como dos manzanas maduras. Retiro con cuidado el corcho, teniendo la precaución de haber colocado una copa ancha entre las piernas de Alfred donde recibía el precioso líquido, rápidamente la copa se lleno una cuarta parte. El rubio aireo la entrada de su barrica como lo hubiese echo un experto vinicultor que revisaba como iba su cosecha

Volvió a meterle el tapón haciendo gemir, pero apenas y se movía. El galo levanto la copa meciéndole lentamente entre sus finos dedos para liberar los aromas únicos del vino, dio un pequeño sorbo y lo retuvo en la boca aspirando con la boca descubría cada una de las notas propias del vino y las nuevas que había agregado el muchacho al almacenarlo en su culo.

-Es un buen vino mis felicitaciones a la casa- Dijo levantando la copa en dirección hacia el ruso que le sonrió- pero ese lindo agujerito me mira como guiñándome un ojo- amasándole las nalgas con ambas manos- y me invita a probar de la boca de tan bella botella.

Le levanto un poco sujetándole bien, medio una mano entre sus piernas rozando su sexo y otra le rodeo la cintura. Una de las vaquitas le ayudo quitando el corcho y en un parpadeo los labios ansiosos del francés se pegaron como un bomba succionadora al ano del americano regulando la cantidad del líquido que llegaba a sus labios aumentando o disminuyendo la presión de sus dedos sobre el cuerpo del menor que gemía angustiadamente. Dio el último trago y un poco de vino rosado le escurrió entre las piernas blancas antes de poner de vuelta el corcho, nada de ese vino se desperdicio, la habilidosa lengua del galo se encargo de borrar cualquier evidencia.

Agradeció a las vaquitas dándole una sonora nalgada a cada una y se fue a donde estaba Iván que ya nada parecía inmutarle dejando que el espectáculo continuara.

-Le falta muy poco Muuuu, tiene que llegar a la marca- declaro pensativa la vaquita limpiando con la punta de la lengua las mejillas arreboladas y la frente del rubio-Atemos su "ubre" quizás con un poco de presión saque la leche que le falta.

La vaquita que no estaba haciendo nada fue a una de las mesas y saco un largo cordel de seda de color escarlata que ató a todo lo largo del cuerpo del pene del americano apretando cada vez con mayor intensidad los nudos que iba haciendo. El miembro de Alfred parecía un amasijo rojizo deforme e hinchado. Una de las vaquitas que tenia un sexo enorme le penetro de una vez, facilitando su entrada por lo dilatado de su ano, poseyendo su cuerpo con tal violencia que el orgasmo que le aconteció incluso rebaso la marca en el tubo.

-¿Te ha gustado la barrica de esta noche, Francis?- pregunto sin muchas ganas de conocer la respuesta el ruso mirando como se desarrollaba el final de la escena.

-Oui. Aunque debo de admitir prefiero las barricas inglesas, las norteamericanas también tienen un sabor especial, pero me siento como si le hubiese sido infiel a mi mejor barrica sin embrago esta tiene un sabor tan particular que no puedo evitar recordarle pues un sabor…quizás incluso familiar- Iván soltó una risita por el comentario de su compañero, ladeando la cabeza y asintiendo en forma de juego.

-Francis el sabor lo da la sangre- El galo frunció el seño sin entenderle, Iván parecía que tampoco encontraba mucho sentido al echo de explicarle- Hay sangre buena y sangre mala ¿A caso es egoísta explotar una vena buena?

-Supongo que no, por cierto no he visto a mi barrica favorita ¿Has metido al conejito en un sombrero de mago acaso?- la sonrisa del ruso se acentuó más, le palmeo la espalda y se fue hacia donde yacía Alfred.

-No le hecho nada al conejito pero más de una sorpresa si me he llevado. Tienes razón en algo, la sangre inglesa es muy especial- Tomo al chico en brazos, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se lo llevo lejos de ahí.

Cuando abrió los ojos y miro desorientado a su al derredor se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, las cuatro de la mañana según marcaba su reloj de pulsera. No le costo ubicar el lugar en el que se encontraba, en otras ocasiones había ido a parar a la casa del ruso aunque siempre volvía a dormir a la casa en la que vivía con su primo. En la mesita de noche habían varias pastillas y un vaso con agua tomo un par para el dolor, sentía que el cuerpo se le iba a partir en dos, y se sintió mucho más tranquilo. Busco entre sus ropas su celular y vio con horror que tenia 10 llamadas perdidas de Arthur, le marco intentando le explicar que se había quedado hasta tarde y que pensaba volver temprano.

El ingles no lo tomo muy bien, le gruño algo que no alcanzo a entender y colgó el teléfono, Alfred se metió a la cama tapándose bien y durmiendo tranquilamente, extrañamente se sentía más tranquilo y contento porque su primo estaba enojado.

Al amanecer, tras tomar un rápido desayuno, no se molesto en agradecerle sus atenciones a Iván, sabia que aquello solo era una especie de gratitud similar a la que tendría con un perro que le sirvió bien. Tomo el bus que lo llevaba por la ruta más larga a la casa así que llego a esta a las 12 de la maña, un regocijó le invadió de pies a cabeza como una potente descarga eléctrica al ver que Arthur no había ido a trabajar.

Entro a la casa y se sirvió un vaso con jugo guardando cuidadosamente el galón para no perder de vista los movimientos y los gestos del ingles que le esperaba como si fuera su padre sentando en una silla preso de pequeños temblores que terminaban por delatar la falsedad de su aparente calma.

-Ya quita esa cara de enojado. Ni que fuera un crio al que le tuvieras que estar riñendo a cada rato por no llegar a casa temprano- se quejo mirándole desde arriba con cierta arrogancia que Arthur no le conocía y que le amedrento en primera instancia antes de enojarle más y hacerle volver a la carga.

-No eres quien para hablarme de esa forma, mocoso de mierda, fíjate bien a quien le estas hablando de esa forma tan descarada- Sin medir la consecuencia de sus propios actos le cacheta y siguió gritándole en voz alta. Alfred parecía estarlo disfrutando de sobremanera pues solo lo miraba con una sonrisita burlona en las labios, cuando el ingles iba abofetearlo de nuevo le sostuvo la mano en alto levantándole ligeramente del suelo.

La mirada asesina que le dirigía el americano le advertía a no moverse demasiado y por si lo había llegado a pensar golpearle con la rodilla ¿Desde cuando su dulce Alfred tenia esa mirada? ¿Tenia algo que ver con sus llegadas tardes? Desde esa postura el ingles alcanzo a distinguir en el cuello un par de marcas rojizas por lo visto Alfred también se percato de su error y le soltó con desdén haciendo que el chico se tropezara y cayera al suelo.

Desde aquella perspectiva Alfred se sentía poderoso al mirar a su primo a sus pies y con una mezcla de confusión y dolor reflejado en sus verdes orbes mientras se sobaba las muñecas intentando borrar aquel feo moretón que seguramente se formaría sobre su delicada piel. Ah, como amaba esos divinos ojos, quizás fuera porque le recordaban a su madre honestamente no lo sabia o no quería indagar demasiado en ello solo tenia en claro una cosa Arthur debía de aprender a obedecerle porque el ingles era suyo.

Se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura sin dejar de mirarle de aquella forma, de la misma forma que lo haría alguien que se cree dueño del mundo.

-No vuelvas a golpearme ni me trates como si fuera un chiquillo a tu cuidado ¿Lo entiendes Arthur? Supongo que debo ser más especifico, un bonito morado en tu mejilla haría juego con los moretones en tus muñecas ¿No lo crees?- Sus ojos brillaron con una luz que no parecía humana y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Arthur tembló bajo el peso de esa mirada que le hacia sentir pequeño y desubicado ¿Quizás se había dormido? Se dijo a si mismo intentando consolarse, todo era mejor a admitir que la persona que tenia delante de si era un completo desconocido.

Alfred sonrió satisfecho, el miedo que se reflejaba en aquellas orbes verdes le había excitado sobre manera podía sentir como su hombría palpitaba y se hinchaba cada vez más con tan solo mirarle y es que Arthur ponía una expresión tan dolorosamente deliciosa digna de ser pintada en un cuadro.

Le sonrió depredadoramente y le dio la espalda saliendo de casa nuevamente, si Arthur salió a buscarle después no le importo tenia cosas más importantes que hacer. De la misma forma en la que lo haría un chiquillo que apenas esta descubriendo su sexualidad camino hasta llegar al río Támesis y descargarse al amparo de unas viejas construcciones pensando en el dolor que le había provocado a Arthur, tuvo que masturbarse dos veces para sentirse satisfecho.

Horas más tarde regreso alegremente a casa, Arthur no estaba pero le había dejado la comida preparada con una pequeña nota donde le decía que había ido a ver unos asuntos del trabajo pero que en cuanto volviera quería hablar muy seriamente con él. Alfred no le dio importancia, tiro la comida a la basura y pidió por teléfono algún restaurante de comida rápida algo con lo que saciar su hambre mientras veía la televisión.

Después de un rato de estar pasando de canal en canal sin encontrar nada interesante que ver se detuvo en un noticiero. En pantalla aparecía uno de los lores más distinguidos de toda Inglaterra hablando de los valores y de la noble cultura de su nación, haciendo énfasis en que él como todos los ingleses detestaba las muestras de violencia, humillación y sadismo.

-Seguramente se te esta poniendo dura mientras hablas ¿no?- Alfred le había reconocido y no es que fuera fiel seguidor de la política sino que aquel hombre asistía regularmente al prostíbulo y disfrutaba enormemente torturando a dulces jovencitas con las peores bajezas que él haya podido ver. Según le habían dicho incluso en cierta ocasión había cometido el secuestro de una joven para satisfacer sus más retorcidos secretos y ahora estaba ahí en la tele hablando de valores que él no poseía ni siquiera en un 10 porciento.

Apago la tele al escuchar el ruido de unas llaves tintineando antes de abrir la puerta principal, por el reflejo de los lentes alcanzo a mirar la figura de su primo antes de que este le saluda como bienvenida. Arthur se veía ojeroso y cansado, Alfred no supo si era por lo que había sucedido horas antes o por el trabajo y tampoco quiso indagar en ello.

-Si no has cenado podemos pedir algo por teléfono, estoy muy cansado para cocinar- El ingles fue hasta la cocina y saco una copa de la alacena sirviéndose un poco de ron que bebió apresuradamente como si pretendiera con eso darse un poco de valor.

Alfred no había apartado la mirada de su primo y negó cuando este le hablo ya había tenido suficiente con lo que había comido hace un rato. Cuando Arthur se sentó a su lado enfrentando sus miradas el americano pudo notar que en el cuello de la chamarra traía un poco de sangre y el de ojos verdes se encorvaba ligeramente como si tuviera la espalda lastimada.

-Lo siento- le miro como en antaño cuando hacia una travesura y no quería que lo regañaran, Arthur parpadeo confundido sin entenderle correctamente- En la mañana venia molesto pero no era razón para desquitarme contigo.

-Alfred- alcanzo a decir antes de que el menor lo abrazara posesivamente ocultándole aquella sonrisa depredadora que no sentía la menor culpa, incluso se permitió estrecharlo un poco entre sus brazos disfrutando enormemente el quejido de dolor que se desprendía de estos.

-Perdona se me olvido- dijo refiriéndose al abrazo, levanto la vista y se encontró con aquellas orbes verdes que lo miraban amorosamente y una tierna caricia fue depositada en su cabeza, Arthur era tan fácil en momentos como ese- ¿Me perdonas? No volverá a pasar te lo prometo.

-Se que es una época difícil para ti Al y que todos cometemos errores de los que luego nos arrepentimos. Para serte honesto realmente me asuste con lo que paso en la mañana, últimamente he sentido que te alejas de mi y no entiendo el porque- ahora fue el mayor el que lo estrecho con un poco más de fuerza entre sus brazos como si con eso lograra impedir que su preciosa ave volara lejos de su protección- Creí que teníamos algo especial y que podías confiar en mi lo suficiente para contarme lo que te pasara.

-Yo confió en ti Arthur pero es que ni siquiera entiendo yo que es lo que me esta pasando, supongo que es la presión de trabajo- una sonrisita burlona broto inmediatamente de sus labios con la misma facilidad que el agua de la fuente- Aquí son muy estrictos y luego tengo un compañero alemán que es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, me regaña por todo lo que hago y nunca cree que pueda hacer algo bueno sin que me este supervisando es odioso.

Y asi se la pasaron hablando toda la noche entre mentiras y caretas ambos, según el americano, ocultándose cosas y guardando las verdades para si mismos. Según Alfred Arthur no quería conocer la verdad porque no estaba listo para afrontar las consecuencias de esa verdad y enterarse de una ves por todas que su primo, un hombre, estaba enamorado de él así que por el bien de su adorado primo él le contaría preciosas mentiras que le harían sentir tranquilo y a gusto para que así dejara de preguntar cosas que no debía.

Por una semana no fue al prostíbulo y se entretuvo dejando a la bestia libre en el trabajo y en la escuela, por toda la universidad se comentaban sus grandes habilidades amatorias y más de una chica suspiraba por él. Normalmente escogía acostarse con hombres y mujeres que no le recordasen al ingles para así avivar su propia llama del deseo. Quería ser todo un garañón cuando le tomara.

Esa tarde regreso temprano a casa encontrándose con Arthur y sus amigos, Stefania le rodeaba el cuello riendo divertida de alguno de los chistes que les contaba Fernando. Cuando lo vieron llegar le incitaron a que se les uniera, el americano se mordió el labio inferior, no quería estar con ellos principalmente porque no quería ver a esa encimosa con su primo por lo que termino aceptando al menos así suponía que la chica no haría nada indebido.

-Alfred ven- murmuro de repente el ingles sacando al americano de sus delirios homicidas, obedientemente avanzo hasta él mirándole confundido. Le había visto separarse de Stefania y eso le alegraba pero no sabia de que habían estado hablando todo ese tiempo- Tienes una manchita de chocolate

Arthur saco un pañuelo muy elegante bordado con sus iniciales "A.K" no le había visto usar esa clase de pañuelos y el ingles al notar la mirada que le dirigía al pedazo de tela le sonrió, desde aquel encuentro había estado prestándole más atención a su primo y al parecer solo fue un exabrupto.

-Están de moda, me sigue pareciendo una exageración pero todo el grupo decidió que seria lindo que todos tuviéramos al menos un par- doblo el pañuelo y lo guardo en su bolsillo de la chaqueta dejan que el menor se quedara sentado a su lado. Levanto la mirada viendo a los demás- ¿Se quedan a comer?

-Nos gustaría pero tenemos que ir a entregar el proyecto. Ya sabes como se pone el jefe sino tiene a tiempo los reportes- le respondió Stefania con un mohín en los labios, la chica parecía que si se quería quedar pero las circunstancias se lo impedían para alegría de Alfred.

-¿A que hora lo tienen que presentar?- Indago el rubio mayor pensando que quizás si los 4 trabajaban y pedían comida rápida a algún restaurante podrían quedarse.

-Arthur no te preocupes podemos hacerlo nosotros, además es nuestro trabajo. Tú tienes más que suficiente acompañando al jefe a esas reuniones con los inversionistas extranjeros, debe ser horrible estar tanto tiempo con un hombre así- Se quejo Fernando al recordar a su jefe y los gustos que este tenia- Te diría que no es normal que alguien este sonriendo tanto pero el idiota de mi hermano lo hace.

Todos soltaron una sonora carcajada celebrándole la broma, media hora más tarde los chicos se marchaban dejando solos a los dos primos, Alfred le propuso ver una película y Arthur acepto, tenia ganas de preguntarle sobre su jefe al que nunca había visto pero sabia que su primo diría que era alguien común.

Al día siguiente fue al prostíbulo, al entrar enarco una ceja extrañado por la clientela del momento un grupo de hombres, mayores vestidos de una forma por demás extraña con un montón de peluches rodeándoles. Sin mirarles demasiado, sabia que si lo hacia estallaría en sonoras risotadas se dirigió a la barra donde Miguel Ángel servía un par de tragos.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?- Pregunto con un tono ligeramente burlón sonriéndole al cantinero y mirando de reojo a los otros.

-No te rías muchos de esos hombres son importantes hombres de negocios y no solo de Reino Unido sino también de otras parte del mundo- le contesto sencillamente el cantinero ofreciéndole una gaseosa- Por ejemplo la "pequeña lulú" es el director ejecutivo de una importante cadena petrolera Norteamérica. Snoopy dirige una cadena hotelera de gran prestigio y Candy Candy es dueño de algún banco que no recuerdo el nombre de momento.

-Tienen gustos muy raros, al parecer entre más dinero más raros son sus gustos- tomo un pequeño sorbo de la soda- ¿Y como se llama lo que hacen?

-Es plushing, eso quiere decir que son hombres más o menos grandes que disfrutan vistiéndose como personajes de dibujos animados y la mayoría casi por regla tiene una extraña obsesión con los peluches.- Miguel levanto la vista fijándose en aquel hombre joven que acababa de llegar con un osito de peluche entre los brazos, como si sintiera su mirada el chico volvió la vista hacia donde estaban ellos y les sonrió cariñosamente- El que acaba de entrar es uno de los favoritos, al principio no se llevaba muy bien con ellos porque era también el más joven pero su dulce carácter le termino abriendo las puertas, se llama Matthew Williams, es canadiense y a pesar de su carita de niño tiene 27 años y también le gusta el Bondager

El joven rubio que le había señalado vestía de Alicia y aunque lo más propio es que en vez que cargase un oso de peluche fuese un gato cheshire el canadiense parecía no darle importancia, cuando les dio la espalda Alfred pudo ver que llevaba una mochila de aquel gato burlón.

-Esta lindo y al menos usa calcetas largas, algo que debería aprender la pequeña Lulú- comento mirando descaradamente el cuerpo del canadiense mientras se preguntaba si llevaría un corsé o algo así.

-Creo que lo chicos no le van, a veces acepta uno que otro beso pero le excita más que se lo joda una mujer o que le fustiguen los testículos. Si los ingleses son raros los canadienses lo son aun más pero bueno ¿A qué venias? Aun es temprano.

-Buscaba a Iván. Venia a recoger mi paquetito- comento con un aire lascivo acariciando con las puntas de los dedos el vaso con soda.

-Puedes pasar a su despacho, hace rato estaba con un cliente pero creo que ya se fue o si quieres espéralo aquí- El menor negó con la cabeza y le dio un ultimo sorbo a su bebida caminando rumbo al despacho del ruso cantando una boba canción entre dientes.

Ni siquiera se molesto en tocar la puerta, giro el pomo y entro tranquilamente. Sobre el escritorio había un montón de diferentes potes, unos de mermelada, otros de crema chantilly e incluso uno de queso crema untable. Cerca que la pata izquierda del escritorio sobre la alfombra había una pequeña mancha que aun no se había secado de semen, se sentó en el mullido sillón y se puso a jugar con el DS.

Tuvo una mala racha y bufando exasperado apago el aparatito guardando cuando se percato de que había un pañuelo tirado en el piso muy cerca de la mancha de semen, curioso se levanto a revisarlo, le levanto y pudo ver que tenía las siglas "A.K" bordadas. El conocía ese pañuelo ¿Podría ser que? Temblorosamente le giro, no supo si realmente había visto o no aquella mancha de chocolate o solo fue un producto de su imaginación porque el ruso le arrebato el pañuelo de las manos y lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón

-Se le ha de haber olvidado. Miguel me dijo que venias a buscarme ¿Qué necesitabas?- la frialdad con la que hablaba el ruso le hacia hervir la sangre y al parecer el otro se di cuenta de inmediato lo que sus acciones provocaban -¿Te extraña lo que hay aquí? Es otra de las modas que hubo en Inglaterra se llama Fresh cream dip. Este cliente en lo particular es un tanto especial y aunque me gusta más el sabor solo de su pene a él le vuelve loco embadurnar el mío con todo lo que encuentra, chocolate, crema batida y demás. Quedas todo pegajoso pero le excita y eso es lo que cuenta, cuando se excita le puedes meter hasta la mitad del antebrazo en el culo y tiene unas nalgas que bueno, según Francis se parecen a las de la diosa Venus.

El cuerpo del menor temblaba ligeramente al escucharle hablar, había dado por sentado que aquel pañuelo le pertenecía a SU ingles y que el ruso hablara de aquella forma de él no hacia más que enojarle ¿Por qué Arthur se acostaba con todos y era un puto?

-Supongo que debe ser un tipo maravilloso- intento esconder su enojo como pudo pero el tono de su voz le delataba con suma facilidad y más para una persona tan entrenada en conocer las debilidades y los vicios humanos.

-Lo es, pero tiene demasiados enamorados y eso es un problema- rio divertido- Muchos han llegado a ofrecerles objetos de mucho valor como relojes y joyas porque él les dirija únicamente una mirada amistosa de sus hermosas orbes verdes.

-Espero un día conocer a semejante prodigio- ya se había lastimado las manos de tan fuertemente que se estaba enterrando las uñas en las palmas de las manos pero no le importo- En fin venia por la pastilla de Rohypnol – Honestamente estaba tentado a ni siquiera utilizarla, se sabia más fuerte que el ingles y someterlo consiente echándole en cara todos los vicios a los que se dejaba representaba un placer enorme.

-Ah si, se me había olvidado dártela, deja la busco y te la doy- Le palmeo la espalda amablemente y como si hubiese olvidado todo lo que le dijo le dio la vuelta a su escritorio buscando en uno de los cajones superiores del mismo hasta dar con la cajita plateada en donde se encontraban las pastillas, tomo dos y se las dio en la mano al americano- Ten, una más por tu próximo cumpleaños, en el que espero que nos visites para darte algo muy especial.

-Quizás venga pero tenia planes- sonrió felinamente apretando las pastillas en su mano- ese seria un estupendo regalo de cumpleaños de su parte. El mejor que me haya dado aunque lo tenga que obligar.

-¿Al menos me dirás su nombre?- pregunto juguetonamente el ruso sentado en su enorme silla giratoria haciéndola girar de un lado hacia el otro- Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

-Se llama Arthur ¿Contento?- El ruso asintió y le dejo partir- Nos vemos Iván

Cuando el americano salía le escucho tomar el teléfono y marcarle algún compatriota porque hablaba en ruso, no le dio importancia y se fue a casa. Arthur no estaba y había dejado una nota sobre algo de tener un compromiso ineludible, el americano destrozo la nota y la tiro a la basura metiéndose a la cama sin esperar a su primo.

Al día siguiente Alfred le pregunto al ingles sobre su pañuelo, este se lo mostro y Alfred sonrió aliviado hasta que el mayor agrego que desgraciadamente había perdido el que era el par de ese que llevaba.

-Supongo que lo deje olvidado en el trabajo y alguien se lo llevo por error- confeso honestamente el chico terminando de limpiar la cocina hasta que quedo completamente reluciente- En la oficina trabajan muchas personas y como están de moda pues todo puede ser.

-Pero si tenía tus iniciales seria difícil que alguien se lo llevara ¿no?- El rubio menor estaba sentado sobre la estantería de alabastro muy cerca de la tarja ayudándole a regañadientes a su primo a limpiar después de que una olla exprés explotara dejando toda la cocina manchada- Seguramente lo perdiste en otro lugar.

-En mi piso, solamente, hay 4 personas más con las mismas iniciales Alfred y es un pañuelo de caballero así que es casi de molde- término de limpiar lavándose escrupulosamente las manos y echando los trapos, escobillos y fibras a un bote debajo del fregadero- Por ejemplo el chico que esta en la oficina de al lado se llama Albert Kaen ¿Lo recuerdas?

El menor se mordió el labio dudoso, él había conocido a Albert en la cena de navidad del año pasado así que no podría acusar a su primo de mentiroso y sabia que como aquel habría muchos otros que tuvieran las mismas siglas "A.K" pero Arthur seguía siendo sumamente sospechoso, todo lo que hacia parecía tener un doble y extraño sentido que no le acababa de gustar del todo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, deberías preguntarles o ponerles alguna seña particular- Se volvió al escuchar la risa del ingles a un lado suyo. Alfred inflo las mejillas de forma infantil al no entender que es lo que le causaba tal hilaridad al mayor- Deja de reírte.

-Lo siento Al, es que estaba recordando que cuando entre a la universidad tú me regalaste un pequeño portafolios en el que habías bordado una hamburguesa y los hilos sueltos se enredaban siempre con los lápices- El menor acentuó más aquella mueca, recordaba perfectamente aquella manualidad, Arthur era muy bueno haciendo esas cosas y él había querido darle un regalo especial hecho con sus propias manos, desgraciadamente descubrió que no podía ni ensartar correctamente el hilo en la aguja.

Los dos al mismo tiempo recordaron al pequeño portafolios y la sonrisa del ingles se acentuó más al recordar que le había dicho que parecía un cerdito causando la molestia del menor que le arrebato el portafolios diciéndole que si no le gustaba no tenia por que burlarse de él. Fue en ese momento cuando Arthur noto los pinchazos y todas las sanaciones que se había hecho en las manos el gringo, suspiro conmovido y le beso la mejilla agradeciéndole por el bonito presente jurando que lo llevaría siempre, cosa que hizo pese a las burlas de sus amigos.

El resto de la semana paso rápidamente, ninguno de los dos hablo sobre la vieja tradición de pasar juntos el cumpleaños de cada uno. Tal parecía que Arthur tenia miedo de siquiera mencionarlo y Alfred estaba muy molesto por la conducta del mayor, según él le había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo y lo seguía haciendo deseaba encáralo pero no encontraba las palabras necesarias para hacerlo.

El día de su cumpleaños Arthur no apareció por ningún lado, aun más molesto salió de casa al trabajo pasándose un rato a la universidad dejando los avances de su tesis con su profesor encargado. Si Arthur lo ignoraba él le demostraría que no le necesitaba para pasar su cumpleaños, aquello le sonaba como una clara declaración de guerra.

Entrada la tarde, después de comer, escucho como su teléfono sonaba no reconoció el numero pero aun así contesto dejando aun lado el plato, quizás fuese Arthur quien llamaba para disculparse por su pésimo comportamiento durante toda esa semana.

-Hello ¿Arthur?- escucho un fuerte jadeo similar al de un corredor de maratón antes de escuchar la voz del ruso al teléfono.

-Soy Iván y te tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños, es muy hermoso verlo así ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?- el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le saldría del cuerpo. Iván tenia a Arthur por eso no había aparecido todo el día. El muy puto había preferido ir a ver aquel viejo zorro que estar con él en su cumpleaños.

-Voy enseguida- antes de colgar escucho que el ruso le daba un par de indicaciones para entrar sin que tuviera que abrirle y de cómo encontrar el cuarto de la pared falsa.

Así lo hizo, entro a la casa sin hacer demasiado ruido, abrió la puerta escondida y entro al cuarto, las pupilas se le dilataron inmediatamente al ver el rostro de sufrimiento que se podía ver en la hermosa y ahora desencajada fas del anglosajón.

Arthur tenía las piernas separadas, manchadas con su propia sangre, Iván le sostenía firmemente por el cuero cabelludo lamiendo y mordiéndole salvajemente el cuello sin dejar de penetrarle con una violencia muy propia de él. Se había acomodado de tal forma en la que ambos dieran el mejor ángulo a su querido intruso. De los ojos del ingles se desprendieron un par de lágrimas que no supo identificar de que eran exactamente pero para ese momento ya le había cedido su lugar a la bestia y a Alfred solo le quedaba pelear o rendirse ante los placeres de su propio corazón.

Iván le miro a los ojos o quizás solo hacia un punto fijo en aquella venta falsa como si quisiera incitarle a que no apartara la vista de ellos. Deslizo una mano por el fino abdomen de su rubio compañero acariciándole hasta bajar a su sexo masturbándole al ritmo de sus estocadas. Alfred los miraba embelesado, casi podía jurar que escuchaba los gemidos de Arthur entremezclando su dolor y el placer que obtenía de aquella brutal intromisión.

Como si para el ruso el dolor que le provocaba al ingles no fuera suficiente le araño con fuerza la espalda haciendo que se encorvará hacia delante buscando huir de su verdugo que se entretenía en hacer florecer hermosas rosas rojas y purpureas sobre su cuello y piernas antes de venirse copiosamente dentro de él.

Cuando el ruso pareció satisfecho del ingles le dejo en la cama recostado dándole la espalda a la puerta y ni siquiera se molesto en taparle. Cerro la puerta tras de si y fue a ver al norteamericano, la imagen que le recibió no podía ser más excitante, un Alfred sudoroso con las manos y el pantalón manchados por su semen. Un Alfred que no hacia preguntas y se comportaba con total docilidad. Había esperado mucho para llevar a cabo su plan y ahora el fuego interno que le removía las entrañas le hacia pensar en lo bien que se lo pasaría con sus dos conejitos.

A Alfred le temblaba la mano cuando toco el pomo de la puerta, no quería entrar pero la sombra del ruso le empujaba a traspasar la ultima frontera ¿No era eso justamente lo que siempre había deseado? Su otro yo rugía con ganas y le echaba en cara que no fuera un cobarde cuando tenia al alcance de su mano el codiciado premio.

Dejo escapar un suspiro antes de finalmente entrar, sus ojos recorrieron con lujuria la espalda desnuda hasta donde las sabanas le permitían. Arthur no se había movido de su lugar y parecía que ni siquiera respiraba, aquella escena solo le hacia desearlo más, el rojo de las sabanas no lo detuvieron y apenas y desvió la vista hacia los múltiples juguetes que estaban regados por todo el cuarto. Cuando su peso sobre el colchón hizo que este rechinara podría haber jurado que Arthur tembló, el americano levanto la vista buscando la del ruso y cuando la encontró el mayor solo le indico con un gesto de cabeza que se sirviera a su gusto de la misma forma que una madre le entrega su primer bocado a su cachorro.

-Adelante es tuyo, te prometí que te tendría una agradable sorpresa- le murmuro al oído acariciándole ligeramente el pecho sin dejar de incentivarle para que fuera al lado de su primo y terminara acostándose con él- No se va a negar a nada de lo que hagas en estos momentos, es tuyo como siempre lo has deseado Alfred.

El menor asintió dándole toda la razón a su compañero. Iván siempre tenia la razón en esos temas y ahora no era la excepción. Arthur se veía tan desvalido y débil que seguramente podría pasar toda la noche y el día siguiente a su lado cumpliendo las más sucias y perversas de sus fantasías sin que el ingles se opusiera a alguna de estas

Alfred volteó a Arthur y cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron pudo notar el horror que se reflejaba en aquellas preciosas forestas, con una mano le sujeto ambas manos sobre su cabeza aprovechando uno de los cordeles de cuero para atárselas a la cabecera.

El cuerpo del ingles de bajo suyo tembló con aun más violencia al sentir las piernas del americano separarle las suyas. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del menor con aquel brillo tan particular que solo da el verdadero temor, abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero el ruso le había apretado el cuello con demasiado brusquedad era o admitir que temía hablar enfrente de Alfred.

-Al...fred- su nombre había salido como un delicado murmullo de sus labios. Todo en aquella escena bizarra termino por calentarle.

El norteamericano lo silencio poniendo suavemente un dedo sobre sus labios y mirándole con una extraña mezcla de ternura reflejada en sus ojos aunque sus palabras fuesen dura y porque no incluso con algo de odio sazonándolas.

-Ahora no, no quiero escucharte, son otro tipo de sonidos los que estoy buscando- Ni bien había terminado de decirle aquello cuando le penetro con fuerza notando la resistencia del cuerpo del ingles ante la invasión. Arthur lanzo un grito de verdadero dolor y se arremolino debajo suyo intentando escapar a ese dolor pese a que su propia sangre había servido de lubricante Alfred le trataba sin piedad.

Alfred le escucho gritar pero estaba bien, todo estaba bien no necesitaba preocuparse por lo que vendría después solamente tenia que disfrutar del cuerpo de bajo suyo. ¿Qué más daba que no fuera el primero en la vida de su primo? Ni siquiera el segundo ¿Qué mas daba que Arthur le mirara de esa forma como pidiéndole piedad? ¿Qué más daba sino lo amaba? O si él mismo lo odiaba por haberle arrebatado todo lo que tenia, el mismo se encargaría de tomar en carne, sangre y alma lo que le habían arrebatado.

Pero es que se sentía tan bien estar abrazado de esa forma por la intimidad de su único amor, Arthur le amaba a su manera sino como explicar esa deliciosa sensación que le arropaba cada vez que le envestía una y otra vez aumentando el charco de sangre debajo de ellos. Porque por más que Alfred le envistiera con rudeza, que sus uñas arañaran la ya de por si lastimada piel del británico, el interior de este era suave, húmedo y cálido envolviéndole con gentileza como si fuera una delicada caricia.

Arthur debía estarlo disfrutando o al menos su cuerpo se había rendido ya por aquella forma tan sublime de hacerle el amor. De las orbes verdes se desprendían delicadas lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas temblorosas y pálidas por las brutales envestidas que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo de parte de aquella persona que ante sus ojos lucia como un verdadero extraño. Alfred se agacho y bebió celosamente aquellas lágrimas traicioneras que no hacían más que embellecer el rostro de su amor.

Le separo más las piernas tomando de nueva cuenta sus labios murmurando sobre estos apagadas protestas de amor que se consumían incluso antes de que sus labios se tocaran entre ellos. No era del todo consiente de lo que pasaba a su al derredor, solo de la tibieza de aquel perfecto cuerpo y de lo bien que embonaban ambos. Definitivamente la intimidad de Arthur estaba hecha exclusivamente para él, nadie más podría llegar a sentirse nunca tan compenetrado con él hasta el punto de hacer que dos existencias se volvieran una sola en un santiamén

Soltó un quejido sobre los labios de su amante al sentir las manos del ruso sobre sus caderas inclinándole un poco para poder penetrarle a gusto. Mordió los labios de Arthur como venganza al sentir aquella característica punzada de dolor en sus nalgas pero nada de eso hizo que el fuego de su interior se apagara ni medianamente.

Se sentía tan bien que incluso no sentía celos del ruso por haber tomado a Arthur o estar entrometiéndose en aquel momento tan intimo para los dos, podía sentir como su miembro caritativa mente le atravesaba acariciando gentilmente a Arthur a través de endurecimiento de su propio pene. Porque no había otra explicación en su embotada cabeza del porque su miembro parecía más grande estando entre las piernas inglesas.

Alfred incluso estaba dispuesto a compartir a su dulce y maravilloso obsequio con su benefactor, le había hervido la sangre al ver como el ruso hacia suyo al ingles y estaba seguro que Iván no escatimaría en sus caricias y goces asía ambos. Debía ser por lo tanto una noche que Arthur nunca olvidara en toda su vida una noche para dos con uno más.

-Todo esta bien Arthur. Todo esta bien porque te amo ¿Lo entiendes verdad?-sus labios sellaron los del ingles en un beso posesivo y brusco mientras le llenaba con su semen. Aquella seria una noche larga y disfrutaría de su regalo hasta que pudiera apartar medianamente la niebla que cubría su razón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si llegaron a este punto se les agradezco mucho su lectura, espero que todos tengan una mente amplia y que hayan disfrutado este fic enormemente. Admito que no lo quería publicar en un principio y mi primer idea había sido mucho más modesta que todo esto pero estoy conforme con esta historia que espero al menos les haya servido de dato curioso.


End file.
